Abandoned
by Kat8790
Summary: Barbara Jean leaves Brock and Henry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reba relaxed on her couch, hoping for a quick nap. She had been up a little late last night trying to help Barbara Jean with baby Henry because Brock was trying to stick with the promise Reba made to Jake that they would stay in the tree house together, which didn't last because Brock soon had to leave but Jake was all right with Van sleeping in it with him. Reba wanted to give props to Brock for trying and she knew he had a new baby but he still had other kids to think about. She knew Barbara Jean is a new mother too and Reba understood what it was like when she had Cheyenne but she had managed to do it all right while Brock was away.

Reba was ready to fall asleep when she heard the doorbell. She groaned and dragged her tired self over to the door. She opened it to reveal Brock and a crying baby. "What do you want?"

Reba noticed Brock seemed a little down. He shifted the baby in his arms and said in a weak voice, "Can I come in?"

Reba sighed and stepped aside to let her ex-husband walk in. Brock walked in and went straight to the couch and set everything down, except the baby. Reba sat in an empty chair and figured she would wait for him to talk when he was ready. For some reason he seemed down and his face looked like he had been crying. Reba has hardly ever seen Brock cry.

Brock sat down on the couch trying to sooth the crying infant. He bounced him and rocked him, he tried to feed him, and he even checked his diaper but he didn't need a changing either. He suddenly without giving a cause or reason, burst into tears.

Reba didn't know what to do. Sure, she had said she has seen him cry but never break down like this. Reba approached him cautiously and sat down next to him. She turned to him holding out her hands, asking to hold Henry while he gets himself together. Brock handed Henry over to Reba and she bounced him lightly while searching for his pacifier in the diaper bag.

Brock and Reba must have sat there for almost an hour, Brock just crying and Reba soothing the baby. Reba had no clue what to think happened or what was wrong. She looked down to Henry and saw he was asleep. She carefully set him in his car seat that Brock had set by the couch.

Brock sniffled a little and wiped away the last bit of tears that escaped his eyes. He didn't know why he came over here, well, he knew why but he didn't really expect Reba to be any sympathetic to this situation. He looked over to the car seat and saw Henry fast asleep. He couldn't help but think how good she was with children. He shook his head, he didn't come here to comment on her mothering abilities, he came to break news to her, news that he found shocking and heart breaking. He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Reba.

Reba sat there patiently knowing that he would tell her when the time was ready. She saw him go through so many emotions but this; this was one she really hadn't seen. He was a completely broken man right now and she wanted to know why he was this way. She looked up just in time for him to reach in his back pocket and reveal an envelope to her. She watched as he cautiously handed it to her. She was utterly confused but she figured he wanted her to read whatever was inside. She opened it up and inside was a neatly folded line paper. Opening the paper, she began to read:

Dear Brock,

I am very sorry Brock but I am leaving. I really hate myself for leaving but I can't do this anymore. I can't handle being a mother. I am not a good mother, I am not a good wife and you are better off without me. Please forgive me. I am sending divorce papers shortly after I leave, again, please forgive me. I just feel you deserve someone better, someone who can handle being the wife and the mother you want.

Love,

Barbara Jean

It took Reba a few moments to grasp what she had just read but once she did she was in utter shock. Barbara Jean left? Why…what would make her do such a thing to just up and leave her husband and child?

Brock expected Reba to laugh or just say that he deserves what he got after what he did to her. He now knew what Reba felt when he had left her and the kids. He had no clue what to do next. BJ had left him and Henry. Oh poor Henry. That's all he could think about, what was going to happen to Henry, not knowing his mother.

Reba looked up from the letter. She really didn't know what to say and she didn't know what Brock expected from her. Yes, she did feel bad but she couldn't really do anything about the situation. She couldn't bring Barbara Jean back. "Brock…I don't understand, why would she leave?"

Brock threw his hands in the air. "I don't know Reba. I thought we were fine. I thought everything was great. Sure, Henry would cry a lot but he's a baby, he's supposed to cry. I guess she left because of what she said in the letter, she couldn't handle being a mother."

Reba started to feel anger, not towards Brock but towards Barbara Jean. "I was a first time mother once and I got along fin…"

Brock cut her off. "I know but BJ is different I guess. She doesn't care about other's feelings. She just ups and leaves Henry and me behind." He placed his head in his hands and started to cry again. "I just don't know what to do, I have to get to work and I have Henry and…I am just so confused on what to do."

Reba's heart went out to him and she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Brock..." She swallowed the big lump in her throat, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. "You go to work. I will watch Henry for you."

Brock shook his head. "I can't let you do that. This is my problem…"

Reba sighed. "Brock, would you stop. I would be happy to watch him just for today, all right. You go to work or you go and do what you need to do to sort out this mess, try contacting BJ."

Brock sniffed and wiped away the tears. He nodded as he stood. "Thank you. You shouldn't really be doing this but I do need to try and work things out." He started walking towards the door and Reba followed. He turned back and put a hand on her arm. "Thank you Reba. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." He kissed her cheek and walked out.

Reba sighed and shut the door. Just as she shut the door Henry started crying. She looked to the ceiling, what had she gotten herself into?

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reba had planned spending most of the day cleaning and tiding up rooms. She needed to go to the grocery store too but she canceled that since she had Henry with her. She figured she order pizza and she go to the grocery store tomorrow.

Reba didn't understand Barbara Jean. How could someone leave their child? She didn't care if you couldn't handle it. She had a rough time to start out as well but she didn't abandon Brock and Cheyenne. Children are a blessing and Reba couldn't help but think of how many people out there want children but can't have them and here this woman is given the blessing of a beautiful baby boy and she gives him up.

Reba knew how inappropriate babysitting her ex-husband's new baby was but she had to help in someway. She felt sorry for Brock, even after all the crap he had put her through, she felt she could forgive him now, not totally but some.

Reba looked down to the sweet child she held in her arms. He was a pretty good baby if you were just calm and relaxed. Reba bounced the baby as she walked to his car seat she had set on the coffee table and put little Henry in there. He squirmed a little but settled right back into the car seat, eyes still closed.

Reba now could relax herself. He may be a good baby but he was still a newborn and she had forgotten how exhausting they really could be. She sat on the couch and laid down herself, ready to take a short nap. She was half way asleep when she heard the door slam. She winced when she heard Henry starting to wail. Reba sat up and sighed while picking up the little tyke.

Meanwhile Van and Cheyenne were the ones who were walking through the backdoor, coming home from school. Cheyenne was rolling her eyes as Van kept talking.

Van seemed truly confused. "Seriously, it's a question that has yet to be answered truthfully by anyone."

Cheyenne rubbed her huge stomach and sighed. She loved her husband but sometimes he was a big idiot. "Van, I really don't care and I am not giving my opinion why the chicken crossed the road." She started to walk away.

Van just kept on talking. "But Cheyenne…"

Cheyenne scrunched her eyebrows together and turned to Van holding up her hand. "Do you hear a baby crying?"

Van smiled "Cheyenne the baby hasn't…" He was cut off by a huge wail from a baby in the living room.

Cheyenne looked to him. "Now you heard that." He nodded and followed her waddling self into the living room.

Reba was trying to hush Henry when her daughter and son-in-law walked into the living room. She sighed. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

Cheyenne eyed her mother. "Mom, what is Henry doing here?"

Reba held up her hand to indicate she needed a minute to get the baby quiet, within a couple of minutes she had Henry asleep again. She continued to rock him just in case he was to awake, she then gently set him back down. She tried to put off any explanation she had to give by searching for a blanket and gently tucking Henry in. Reba knew her daughter was staring at her waiting.

Cheyenne continued to look at her mother. "Mom…hello…what is Henry doing here?"

Reba sighed and sat back. She can't tell them anything really. It wasn't her job to tell. They would all just have to wait for Brock to get back. "I can't really tell you anything. I offered to watch Henry today, just for today. When your dad gets back he will explain."

"But Mrs. H…"

Reba held up her hand. "No, I am not telling you anything. Just go do your homework or something."

Cheyenne and Van shrugged and went up to their room to do anything but their homework.

Reba had laid back down again and finally thought she was going to get some sleep when the door slammed again. Henry was awakened again and Reba was getting very angry. She picked him back up when Kyra and Jake walked into the living room.

Kyra looked to the baby. "What's Henry doing here?"

Reba sighed and just shook her head, indicating she was not in the mood. She really wasn't in the mood to go through what she just with through with Cheyenne and Van. She knew Kyra because no matter how much Kyra wanted to deny it she was exactly like her mother and she would not give up in finding out what is going on around here.

Reba felt Kyra was about to say something, so she stopped her before she could. "You're going to have to wait until your dad gets back here. I really believe its best you hear whatever is happening, from him. For now, just go do your homework."

Kyra sighed and knew her mother was serious. She motioned her little brother to follow and they went straight upstairs.

Reba shook her head at Henry. "What will I do with them?"

For now she had him calm, not asleep but calm. He seemed content with just staring at her. Reba set him in his car seat again and sat there making faces. She loved babies, they were so cute. Henry seemed to like the faces she was making because he cooed and giggled at everything Reba did. She quit once she saw his eyes getting heavy. She picked him back up and started to rock him to sleep.

Little Henry yawned and Reba yawned right along with him. She laid down, with Henry lying on her chest and they both soon fell right to sleep.

Reba eyes popped open when she heard a door slam and shortly after Henry started wailing in her ear. What was with people slamming doors today? She sat up slowly and started to rock him back to sleep. She felt a shadow loom over her and she looked up to see Brock standing above her. He smiled slightly and reached for his son. As much as Reba wanted to keep holding on to him, there was a part of her that was glad Brock finally came back. She handed him over and collapsed back onto the couch.

She heard Brock chuckle. She sat up and glared at him. "What?"

He smiled at her as he bounced the little baby. "Tired?"

She nodded. "I forgot how much energy a newborn can take out of you. I mean really, that kid has a set of lungs."

Brock nodded. "Tell me about it." He then looked down to see Henry fast asleep. He set him down before sitting next to Reba on the couch. "I appreciate you taking care of Henry today. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have today."

Reba gave a nod of understanding. Barbara Jean was an idiot for leaving them both, a big idiot. "What did you do? Did you get a hold of Barbara Jean?"

Brock nodded. He took a moment to take in what had happened earlier in the day. "I didn't go to work today. I called everyone I knew, trying to find her. I finally called her sister and she was there. I talked to her." Tears started to fall and Reba felt really bad. "I tried to get her to come home and then I tried coming up with some sort of arrangement where we could meet, maybe work this out but she didn't want to. She just kept saying she was done; she wasn't the wife and mother type. I asked her if she wanted to see Henry at all and she said no. I begged her even if she didn't want to stay with me at least be there for Henry. She said no, she said…" His voice broke up and Reba placed a gently hand on his shoulder. "She said that…"

Reba took his hand. "What did she say?"

He sniffed and looked to her with sad eyes. "That Henry was a mistake. That marrying me was a mistake."

Reba heart broke for Brock. She never told Brock that she made a mistake when marrying him. Even after all the crap they had been through, she wouldn't trade their time together for anything.

Suddenly Brock stood and Reba saw complete anger on his face. "I can't believe she would do this to me! She is such a bi…" He stopped when he saw the look on Reba's face that told him he shouldn't use swear words in her home. "Sorry. I just don't understand, any of it. I knew she was having trouble adjusting but I didn't think it was enough to make her leave." Brock turned back to Reba. "I'm sorry if I made you feel this way when I left. I…don't like this feeling and I feel terrible that it happened."

Reba shook her head. "Don't worry about that now. What's going to happen tomorrow with Henry?"

Brock shrugged. "I guess I can take a few days off until I find a nanny. I'm just going to have to make this work."

Just as he said that the kids hurried down the stairs, well, Cheyenne sort of waddled down the stairs.

They immediately wanted to know what was going on. They were all concerned when they saw their dad's tear stained face. "Dad, what's wrong?" asked Cheyenne with concern in her voice.

He sat down and braced himself as he started to explain. "Well, the thing is. Barbara Jean isn't going to be around anymore."

Cheyenne eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Brock looked down at his shoes before looking back up to his daughter. "She left me. She said she couldn't handle being a wife and taking care of Henry. I just…"

Cheyenne walked over to her father and hugged him. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

He hugged her back as best he could with her big stomach. "Thanks honey."

Cheyenne let go. "What are you going to do now?"

Brock shrugged. "I have to find a nanny before I can go back to work. I have to work this out. I can do this. Lots of dads do this."

Cheyenne nodded but didn't smile. She had a lot of sympathy for her dad. She knew that Barbara Jean was trouble, she came in and ruined the family, and now she left her dad. She wasn't right. Cheyenne was brought out of her thinking by her father gathering up his stuff.

He picked up baby Henry and looked to Reba once again. "Thank you again. I don't know how to make it up to you but I will. I promise and I won't ask you again."

Reba smiled. "You didn't ask, I offered."

He nodded and then without another word left.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been three months since Barbara Jean had left. Things had gotten pretty much back to normal. Brock took it a little hard at first, being a single dad. They didn't see Brock much during the week but on the weekends it seems him and Henry were over all the time. Reba didn't have the heart to tell him he shouldn't come over so much but he was in pain, at least that's what she kept telling herself that was the reason she let him come around so much.

Reba tried to act as normal as possible when they were there but it seemed every time she saw Henry he was a reminder that their marriage failed. She did love that little boy. She wouldn't tell anyone that though. Reba did spend a lot of time with him, considering Brock didn't keep his promise and she babysat for him a lot. He claimed he couldn't find a nanny that Henry took too.

Reba sighed as she rocked the sleeping baby in her arms. Reba couldn't let this go on anymore. She had to talk to Brock. She had been watching Henry for a while now and it was time for this to stop. Brock was to be here any minute to pick him up and Reba was going to have a long talk with him. Reba set the baby down and looked to him. She couldn't get close. It wasn't right. It was very inappropriate to get close and eventually start loving the child your husband conceived with another woman while still married to you. She can't really blame Henry, it wasn't his fault. He was just a baby. She only thought how he was going to feel when he grows up and starts asking Brock why his mother left.

Reba was brought out of her thoughts by the front door slamming. "Don't you ever think of knocking considering you don't live here anymore?" Reba said when she saw Brock cross the living room floor.

He shrugged. He has become very subdued since Barbara Jean left; he doesn't joke around or act stupid anymore. At least that's what Reba has noticed. "Thanks for watching him." Brock picked up the car seat that the baby was in and started gathering up the rest of the baby stuff. He was walking towards the door when he turned. "Can you watch Henry again tomorrow?"

Reba sighed. "Brock, that's what I needed to talk to you about." She motioned over to the couch and Brock followed her, setting down Henry and the rest of the stuff. "Look, I can't keep watching Henry."

"But…"

Reba held up her hand to stop him. "Brock, this can't go on. I have been watching him for a little over two months now. You need to find him a permanent nanny."

Brock frowned. "You are so great with him though. The nannies I interviewed, he didn't take to them like he takes to you."

Reba put her head in her hands. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Look, I can't watch him anymore. It's inappropriate for me to be watching him, it was inappropriate for me to do it the first time. I should have never offered."

Brock looked shocked. He thought everything was great. They were getting along and he was finally getting over the shock of Barbara Jean leaving. "Reba, I don't understand. I thought this was ok."

Reba shook her head. "It's not, Brock, it's not ok."

Brock stood up angry and started picking up the things that he had dropped off with the baby. "I understand. I understand that you don't like Henry. You just don't understand this, I have to work and then I have to take care of Henry right when I get home. You don't get how hard this has been since Barbara Jean has left but I realize I have pushed. I'll just leave." He started walking towards the door.

Reba started to get angry herself. How could he be such an idiot? "Brock will you stop with the woe is me crap! I don't understand what it's like? Let me tell you something, when you left I was crushed too but I got through it. I took care of the kids as best I could despite how I felt and don't tell me I don't like Henry. I love that little boy all right but I shouldn't!" Reba stopped herself before she said anything further.

Brock was very confused at this point. "Why shouldn't you love Henry? Why can't you watch him for me?"

Reba shook her head in disbelief, he just didn't get it. "Don't you get it, he isn't mine! I can't watch him because he is a reminder of why we got divorced. He reminds me that I couldn't keep you at home. Now I know that sounds kind of ridiculous because he is just a baby. It isn't his fault but I can't help how I feel."

Brock nodded, now understanding. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"It's all right. You couldn't have known, you know me, I never let anything show." Brock smiled a bit. Reba sighed as she picked up the news paper. "I guess I'll see you later."

Brock nodded as he started gathering up the stuff again. He looked to what she was looking at. "What are you searching for?"

Reba sighed. He was going to know sooner or later. "A job."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the money you go in the divorce?"

Reba shrugged it off, she was a bit embarrassed. She wasn't really bad with money but bills these days and two extra mouths to feed in the house, that money went fast. "Two extra mouths, bills, things aren't cheap."

Brock smiled as an idea popped into his head. "You know, I could pay you to be Henry's nanny."

Reba gave Brock a look and he knew what was coming next. "That would definitely be inappropriate. I want something that is going to give me experience; it's hard to convince someone to give you a job that pays something when you only have twenty years of experience being a wife and mother."

Brock nodded. He was about to leave Reba to her job searching when he thought of something else. He turned back to her. "You know, my assistant quit yesterday, I do need someone to fill her spot."

"Brock…"

He cut her off. "No, no. Just listen. You need experience, you said it yourself that no one will hire you without it but I will. It will only be a short while, just until you get enough experience and I find a new assistant. What do you say?"

Reba thought about it for a moment and no matter how much she wanted to say no she hated to admit that Brock was right. No one was going to hire her without experience. She sighed and turned to him. "All right but only for a short while."

Brock smiled. "Great. Be there tomorrow morning." Reba returned the smile and Brock left. Reba finally was able to relax once he left. Henry was a piece of work, work. She groaned, she was working for her ex. She shrugged as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner, it wouldn't be so bad working for Brock, seriously, what could happen?

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba groaned and sighed for about the hundredth time since her eyes popped open the next morning. She has been lying in bed for almost half an hour, trying to get herself up and get ready to go to work. She pulled the covers over her head in the hopes that the gesture would knock away the fact that she had to work for her ex-husband. She wished she could turn back time and change her answer to no, she prayed to God for him to make it untrue but it was true and if she didn't get up right now, she would be late. Reba finally managed, after much encouragement to herself, to get up and drag herself to the bathroom. She was definitely not a morning person.

Reba sighed in content as she stuck her head under the hot spray of the shower. What was it about a hot shower that always seemed to lift your spirits? Once finishing her quick shower, she had only fifteen minutes to get the rest of herself together and out the door. Reba was so good that she was ready and out the door in ten minutes. She grabbed her purse and headed to her car.

While driving to Brock's dental office, Reba couldn't help but thank the Lord she had talked to her kids and they were more than happy to help with her usual morning activities of making sure everyone had breakfast and were ready for school on time. She was disappointed when she finally arrived to work because her favorite song had just come on. Sadly, she turned off the radio and headed towards hell…the door…she meant, hell was on the other side of the door.

Walking in she became very aware of the sick feeling that had decided to settle in her stomach, this was where everything between Brock and Barbara Jean had started. This was where BJ decided to "comfort" Brock while they were going through the separation. Anger started to well up and mix with that sick feeling. So much pain she had gone through, so much heartache and all because Brock couldn't control himself. She had the very mind to just turn and leave.

She felt herself moving and she was about to open the door to leave when she heard the voice that made her cringe, "Reba, you got here ok."

She rolled her eyes and walked over behind the desk. "It's not like I haven't been here before Brock." She had been there before, in fact, she worked as Brock's assistant for a short while before she found Barbara Jean. She curled her lip in a snarl; she should have found some little old lady with caterax and a walker.

Brock must not have noticed her deep thinking or snarl because he continued on with a smile. "Now Reba, let's go over a few items first."

Reba glared at him. "It's not like I don't know how everything goes, I've worked here before."

He nodded knowingly and smiled. "Just like old times huh?" he said, leaning on the counter.

Reba raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No." she said and she pushed his arm off the counter, which caused him to stumble a bit. Reba smirked and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner. She was about to have a snappy comment when the phone rang, she immediately picked it up. "Dr. Hart's office." And her day began.

The morning had gone all right. Reba hardly ever saw Brock except when he came out on occasion to greet a patient. This was not unusual to Reba; mornings were the busiest time. She was able to take a break, breathe, and grab some coffee at one point during the morning. Her thoughts drifted to what Brock had said earlier, "Just like old times huh?" She shook her head. It wasn't like old times because in old times they were happily married, during old times Brock would sometimes, when no one was around of course because they had to act like professionals, would sneak up and give her hugs and sweet kisses every now and then. Right now, they were divorced and if he came up to her to give her any hugs or sweet kisses she would just have to kick him in his…well, ya'll know. She didn't have to worry about doing that because it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

Brock was having a harder time with his day. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have Reba work for him. He needed to concentrate but she did seem to fill his thoughts much too often. It seems when she didn't notice him there he would just stare at her and he could have sworn she was doing all this kind of stuff to torture him, such as playing with the ends of her hair, it was always this cute thing she did that he enjoyed watching her doing, he knew it was silly. Another, it only happened once but that was enough, she had dropped something and he couldn't help but look as she bent over to pick it up. He of course stopped when he realized just exactly what he was doing. He felt dirty and like a pervert who invaded someone's privacy. This was his ex-wife; he wasn't supposed to be checking her out. It was wrong, besides Barbara Jean hadn't even been gone that long, its turn soon to be looking at other woman, right?

Reba smiled when the next patient walked in through the door. She was smiling not only because it was polite to smile but because of the man that walked in. He was handsome, not to tall, good strong shoulders, and a killer smile. "Hello." Reba greeted as best she could, trying to keep reminding herself to breathe.

He responded with a nice hello and a big smile. "Brian Collins, I have a one o'clock appointment."

Reba nodded as she searched and confirmed his appointment. "Dr. Hart will be with you shortly."

He smiled and went over to sit down in the waiting room area. Reba sat in her chair behind the desk and did a quick hair and lipstick check. She then received what she was doing and pushed the portable mirror away. She sighed as she went back to paper work and filing.

The few minutes the Brian guy was waiting for Brock, Reba could have sworn she saw him checking her out. She was getting quite clumsy all of a sudden and kept dropping things. She sat down quietly for a moment, just to relax. Through their last few minutes they were playing catch with their eyes and what Reba meant by that was they were both trying to catch the other looking at them. Whenever Reba looked to him she caught him looking away quickly and whenever he looked to her she would turn away quickly and try to look busy. Reba was disappointed when Brock showed up to take him in the back; she liked playing their little game.

Brock ushered him through and took one last curious look at Reba. "You ok?" he asked.

Reba looked confused. "Yeah, why?"

Brock shrugged. "You look a little flushed." Without another word Brock went into the room Brian was in.

Reba looked in the mirror she had pushed away earlier and indeed she was blushing. Reba quickly calmed herself, trying to quick acting so immature and school girlish. Reba went back to work and quickly forgot about Brian even being in the office. It did come back in a flash though when he walked out an hour later, teeth all nice, white, and clean. She started feeling warm again but she pushed that feeling down.

She picked up the bag that held the complementary toothbrush, toothpaste, and dental floss. She came out from behind the desk and smiled to him. "Mr. Collins…"

He looked up and for a moment she detected a hint of excitement in his eyes. "Yeah." He said kind of nervous.

She handed out the bag. "Here you are. You have a great day." She was smiling on the out side but on the inside she was cringing. She wanted to ask him out but she blew it.

Brian's smile faded a bit. "Thanks."

They both turned away but then they both snapped back around. "Umm…" he said searching for a name.

She smiled. "Reba."

"Reba…would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Reba felt like jumping up and down like an idiot. "I would love to."

"Great, Saturday, I'll pick you up or you could meet me or…"

Reba held up her finger and went around behind the desk; she frantically searched for a post it and a pen. When she finally found both she wrote her name and phone number down on the paper. She handed it over to him. "Call me and let me know."

He nodded looking down at the paper and smiled. "Thanks. I will definitely call you." Brian then left.

Reba smiled and was very giddy. Brock came out and saw the huge smile on her face. "What's going on?"

She looked up and continued to smile. "Not even you could destroy the rest of this day."

He nodded. "Good, I need you to stay a little later than five. Can you?"

She waved her hand and nodded while sorting through some papers. "Yeah." She then sighed and tried to stay focused that she had a date coming up and she needed to stay happy. Her happiness was slowly going away as she accidentally knocked some papers to the floor. She bent down to pick them up and Brock came to her aide immediately.

Brock helped her with it and made the mistake of looking down for when he did her shirt had gapped open a little he could see directly down it. He gulped and then ran away leaving the papers on the floor.

Reba rolled her eyes wondering what his problem was but she couldn't help but notice he had been using the cologne she had gotten him for their fourteenth wedding anniversary and how good he had smelled. She shook her head of these thoughts. This day was going to take forever.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reba was very nervous Saturday night for her date. Brian had called Friday afternoon to confirm the date and their reservations at the new Italian restaurant downtown. Brian had planned on picking her up soon and she searched through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit, everything seemed wrong. She needed to calm down but it was hard considering her last date, before she was married, was what, twenty years go. Her hands were shaking pretty badly; she had to take a moment to breath and then went back in her closet to look for something to wear.

She finally found a nice pair of black dress pants and a lovely white blouse, she fixed her hair and make up, then made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to finish the dinner she had started for her family. It was done and the table was set for them when Brock decided to make an appearance with baby Henry.

Reba turned and smiled. "Hello Brock. I thought you might show up tonight." She walked over smiling and took baby Henry from him and she started playing with him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know I have been bugging you but it does get lonely with only Henry to talk to."

Reba nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess I don't mind much. I already set a place for you at the table."

"Thanks." He said looking to the table and then he immediately became confused. "Reba, there are not enough plates here."

Reba continued to bounce Henry and look to the table. "No. There is enough, I am going out."

Brock looked to her shocked and he felt something stir in him that he hadn't felt in a while, jealousy. "What?"

Reba smiled to Henry and nodded. "Yeah, that guy Brian Collins, the new patient at your dental office, asked me out. I said yes."

Brock didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. "Reba, I don…"

"Crrraaap." She said looking down at her blouse. "Thanks Henry." She said handing him over to Brock. Her blouse was covered in baby spit up.

Brock smiled evil inside. "Sorry." He said not really meaning it, anything to keep her from her date.

Reba shook her head and started walking up the stairs. "Just let Brian in when he gets here and tell him I will be down in a few minutes."

Brock sat the baby down in his car seat. He had a few minutes to think of any reason why Reba shouldn't go on her date. He didn't want her to for one but he couldn't really stop her and knowing Reba, she would hate him if he tried and he had been on good terms with her since Barbara Jean left, why would he want to screw this up? Maybe the date will screw it up itself or Brian would screw it up. Brock had no clue why he was feeling this way. The counselor he had been seeing since Barbara Jean left had the nerve to tell him he might still love his ex-wife, that wasn't possible, was it?

The door bell rang and Brock ran to answer it. He opened it to see Brian standing there with flowers. "Hello is Reba here?" he asked a little confused that his dentist answered the door. Brock nodded and opened the door wider so he could enter. "She will be down in a few minutes."

Brian nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you and Reba were this close, how long have you two been friends?"

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "I'm guessing Reba didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked confused again.

"Reba and I used to be married."

Brian looked shocked. "Really?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, we have three kids together. Now since she is my best friend and ex-wife I should tell you that if…"

Brock didn't get to finish his sentence because Reba decided to come down the stairs at that exact moment. "I'm ready."

Both Brian and Brock turned and both draw dropped. Reba had changed into a simple black dress that hit just above the knees, a slit of the side and spaghetti strap. She looked gorgeous. She smiled a beautiful white smiled and looked to Brian. "Are those for me?" she asked, gesturing towards the flowers.

Brian nodded and handed them over. She sniffed them for a moment and then turned to Brock. "You make sure Jake doesn't stay up to late like last time please."

Brock nodded, still unable to form words. He was still in a bit of a shock for when Reba walked down those stairs. Reba turned to Brian. "Ready?"

He nodded and held out his arm for her to take and they both walked out without another word to Brock.

He stood there stunned for a moment and then realized he needed to change Henry because the smell started to get to him. He picked him up and set him down on a blanket on the couch. "Can you believe her?" he asked Henry as he stripped him of his little baby diaper. Henry giggled a bit as Brock sprinkled some powder on his bare behind. "I can't believe she would go out on a date and not tell me. I'm her…" he stopped before he even finished the sentence. He couldn't finish the sentence. He wasn't anything to her anymore. He was the father of her children but were they still friends? He didn't really know. He had hurt her in the worst possible way. Why would she ever forgive him? He didn't deserve her forgiveness.

He sighed and dressed the baby back into his little jumper and set him in the crook of his arm for a bottle. His kids then walked in. "Hey daddy." Cheyenne said walking down the stairs.

He smiled. "Hey sweetheart. Dinner is on the counter in there. Your mother just left…on her date." He said that last part through gritted teeth.

She smiled as Van helped her in her seat at the table. "Yeah I know. I am so happy she is finally going out. She's been staying in this house for too long. It's about time she went on a date."

Van on the other hand didn't like the idea. "I don't like the idea." He said flatly. "I didn't even get to meet this guy."

Brock suddenly felt oddly closer to his son-in-law. "You know, he did look shifty."

Van looked to Brock and nodded. "I know all about shifty."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "You guys need to leave her alone. Mom sounded excited earlier today and you are not going to ruin it. I know where this is leading and no Van you are not staying up to wait for her."

Van sighed and sat down next to his wife. How did she know that's what he wanted to do?

Brock sat down a crossed from his daughter and smiled as he set baby Henry down. Cheyenne just gave him a nice idea.

Reba laughed as Brian led her up to the steps of her house four hours later. She had never been on a date that long in her life. First they went to the restaurant and then they went to a late movie on impulse. It was perfect. Reba had never laughed so hard in her life. She had a wonderful time and she couldn't wait to do it again.

Brian smiled to her and then asked her the question he had been waiting to ask all night. "Is it weird, working for your ex-husband?"

Reba sighed. He had asked a lot of questions regarding her previous marriage and the state of her and Brock's relationship now. She was guessing he was just concerned of them getting back together but that wasn't happening any time soon. "It's not too weird. We get along great really, better since his wife left. I think he's starting to feel how I felt when he left me."

Brian nodded a little. Now he was uncomfortable. Brian started to lift his head a bit to look at her.

Reba now felt the uncomfortable silence between them. Maybe talking about Brock wasn't such a good idea. She liked this guy and she wanted to see him again. She never did this before but she figured why not? She leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was intense and passionate. Reba felt the sparks and pulled him tighter into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart Reba took a moment to catch her breath. She smiled. "Wow." That was all she could really say.

Brian smiled shyly and kissed her cheek for one finale goodbye. "I'll call you tomorrow." Reba nodded and waved as he left.

She opened the door quietly considering it was midnight. She started towards the stairs and then the light switched on. There was Brock bouncing baby Henry. "What are you still doing here?" she asked a little annoyed.

His face didn't change into a smile or anything. He was a little mad. "Do you know what time it is?"

Reba laughed a little as she went towards the kitchen to get some water. "Sorry dad, I'll try to make curfew next time."

Brock followed her slowly behind. "Reba, it is midnight."

She turned with a bottle of water in her hand. "Really." She said trying to act shocked. "I didn't know."

Brock was now officially annoyed. "Reba, you are a mother and grandmother, you can't be staying out this late anymore."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock, I am also a grown woman and I don't need you telling me how late I should be staying out. Now go home." She snapped leaving the kitchen.

Brock followed completely ignoring the go home part. "You shouldn't especially be going out dressed like…" he said gesturing to her dress.

Reba turned to him. "Like what?"

Brock lowered his voice to a whisper. "Like some…scarlet woman!"

Reba smiled and burst into laughter. "Scarlet woman? What is this? The 1940s?"

Brock glared. "Reba, you shouldn't be going out on dates!"

"Why?" she asked straight out.

Brock was a bit taken back. "Why?"

"Yes…why?"

Brock couldn't form words really. Why shouldn't she? They were divorced. He had no say to when she went out. Hell, he didn't even have that when they were married but he didn't want her to go out because he still loved her. There he said it. He still loved this red headed woman in front of him but he was too stubborn to say it. "Well, if you don't know by now!"

Reba rolled her eyes. "I like this guy and I wanted to go out with him. Why shouldn't I?"

She liked him. Brock wanted to cry. When did he become so emotional? "You really like him?"

Reba nodded. "Yes. I do."

Brock nodded sadly. She really liked the guy. She should be happy. She didn't need him anymore. He didn't deserve her. "Then I see no reason why you shouldn't go out with him." He paused and picked up Henry's diaper bag. "I better get going." Reba followed him to the door. She didn't say anything though. Brock turned back to her and looked to her dress. "The dress looks good on you by the way."

Reba smiled. "Thanks." She said. It was sort of an apology.

Brock smiled back and then left. Reba shook her head, shut the door, and locked it. Why would he be so set on her not going on the date? She got to the stairs when it hit her. He was jealous. Why would he be so jealous? Unless…? Reba shook her head; they were divorced, of course not.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been three months since Reba went out on her first date with Brian, three months since she started working for Brock, and six months since Barbara Jean left. Little Henry was growing at an alarming rate; Brock couldn't believe how big he has been getting. Brock didn't like Reba going out with Brian but they were getting along great and Reba seemed really happy. As long as she was happy he was happy. He stopped coming over so much because it seemed Brian was over there a lot now. He seemed to be over there every weekend, trying to get into Jake's good graces. Brock didn't like that either.

Today was Valentine's a he was getting lonely, very lonely. He knew Cheyenne and Van would be out somewhere. Reba mentioned going out with Brian but then she suddenly decided to fake sick, according to Van anyway. He never really understood the antics of his ex-wife.

Brock was sitting on his sofa, sipping a coke and watching TV with his son in his arm. He hated to admit it but he was glad Barbara Jean left, he had time to get over it and he did. His divorce was going pretty great, Barbara Jean didn't want anything from him, she just wanted out, according to her divorce lawyer. It was going fast; it would be finale sometime this week.

As Brock sat there staring at the TV, his thoughts went to Reba again. He did want her to be happy but he wanted to be happy with her. There was no way of course that Reba could still love him, he cheated on her, and he has a baby by someone else. Brock shook his head trying to shake away any thoughts of Reba. It was time to move on; he has a son to think about.

Brock glanced down towards his six month old son. He was sitting there quietly, and if Brock could guess he would say he was looking around but not just around, it seemed Henry was looking for something or someone. Brock continued to stare at him and he began to notice his little lip started to quiver and not five seconds later Henry let out a loud wail.

Brock sighed and stood up to walk around with him. He knew Henry couldn't be hungry or need changing, he just did all that. He knew the best way to calm Henry down was to walk with him, he loved that. Brock continued to rub his back and walk around the small living room but nothing Brock did helped. "Come on Henry." Brock said while continuing to try and sooth him.

Brock did everything, walking him around, he tried feeding and changing him, a warm bath, reading to him, entertaining him with some of his toys, nothing worked. The only other thing he could think of was going to Reba's for help. She always knew what to do when it came to children. He set the crying baby down, only long enough to pack a small diaper bag, then he headed to his car with baby Henry crying in the car seat. On the way across town to Reba's Brock tried talking to Henry, hoping something would sooth him, he took the long way in hopes the car ride would help him sleep, it used to work all the time with Jake but when he arrived at Reba's a short while later, Henry was still crying his eyes out.

He arrived at the backdoor and saw Reba in the living room with Brian. He was confused a bit because he thought Reba canceled her date with Brian, he hated to intrude on their evening but he really needed Reba's help. He knocked with a little force and they both looked up quickly from their conversation they were having. He thought for one moment Reba almost smiled and looked happy that he was there but he quickly dismissed it as wishful thinking. He looked at Brian and he wasn't hiding the fact that he didn't like Brock being there.

Reba opened the door and winced a little when the crying entered through the doorway. "What's wrong?" she asked letting Brock into the kitchen.

He set Henry's car seat on the table and took Henry from it. He continued trying to do what he did at his condo. He then turned to Reba. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I tried everything, nothing will calm him down."

Reba sighed. Why did she keep doing this? She took the baby from Brock and almost immediately Henry stopped crying. He was soon giggling and trying to grab at Reba's short red hair. Reba of course was confused as to why he would be quiet all of a sudden with her, of course they have grown sort of a bond between them but if she didn't know any better she would think that he thought that she was his... "Reba?" She turned to see Brian in the kitchen entry way. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Reba scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but she nodded. She tried to hand Henry back to Brock but he just cried and Reba waved Brock away and just took Henry with her when she followed Brian into the living room. She saw Brian roll his eyes when he saw her with the baby. "What's wrong with you?"

Brian sighed as he thought about how to go about saying all he was about to say. "Many things." He said, and that was all that came out. Reba raised an eyebrow as to what he had to say. He sighed again and it came. "Reba, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Reba's mouth dropped in shock a bit at what was said. "Excuse me?"

Brian nodded, his face now finally showing some anger. "I have been patient. I have been tolerant, but not anymore. Since our first date I was always curious as to why you would go and work for your ex-husband but I figured your explanation of that you really needed the experience and the job was good enough for me. Then I saw you baby sit your ex-husband's child, who he conceived with another woman while you two were still married, and I excepted the explanation that you were just trying to help him a bit after his wife left but then there was the second and the third, when does it end Reba? When? I mean, he comes here on Valentine's Day, interrupting our evening so you can help him calm his child! I don't get you! You say you can never forgive him for what he did, yet you do all this crap for him. I love you Reba! I want to marry you! I want to have a family with you! Not me, you, and your ex-husband!"

Reba just stood there for a moment, trying to process all that was yelled at her. Brian loved her? She never even thought of saying it to him. He wanted to get married? Was he nuts? She just got divorced last year. Brian was a great boyfriend but she wasn't ready to say I love you yet, she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready. She must have been silent to long because she heard Brian's voice again that snapped her out of her thinking.

He tapped her on her shoulder. "Reba…do you love me?"

She wanted to say something but she couldn't. What could she say? She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she didn't love him because to tell you the honest truth, she didn't. He was fun and great to hang out with but he was more of a friend than a romantic interest anymore. She must have taken to long again because she heard a sad sigh from Brian, now she had to speak. "Brian…"

He held up his hands. "No, I should have seen this. I mean I saw all the signs, I just didn't want to believe them."

Reba was confused. "What signs?"

Brian threw his hands in the air. "You still love him Reba! You still love your ex. He's always here, you two are always together, almost every time I am here! I see it, I'm not stupid! The way you look at him, the way he looks at you! I'm done and I don't deserve this. I'm gone." Brian grabbed his coat and then walked towards the door.

Reba walked as fast as she could with a baby in her arms. "Brian wait…I don't love…"

Brian turned to her and smiled. "I thought we had something great. When I first saw you in that office, I thought, wow, if only I could get the courage to ask her out, maybe, just maybe we could have a great relationship. I thought, wow, she could be mine but Reba you don't belong to me, you never have." Having said that, Brian left.

Reba stood there stunned. She didn't want things to end this way. Now she was really confused. She was confused about everything Brian said and was confused about what she should do now. She heard someone enter the living room. She turned to see Brock. She had forgotten he was here but considering she was still holding his child, she didn't know how she had forgotten. She also didn't know how, with all the yelling going on, but Henry seemed to have fallen asleep on her shoulder, his little chubby arm wrapped around her neck.

Brock smiled to her as he took baby Henry. He mumbled a thank you and decided maybe it was best for him to leave. He had heard everything Brian said and he was shocked. Could Reba still love him? He didn't know the answer and he was afraid to ask. He felt he needed to leave her alone for a while. "I'm just going to…go" he said gesturing towards the door.

Reba nodded, still having not said anything since Brian left. She was in shock. He dumped her, even though she didn't love him, it was hard to loose someone that's been in your life, even if just for a little while. She felt the burning sensation of tears coming on and hoped Brock would leave before they came. Sure enough, Brock said goodbye and gave her a small hug and left. As soon as that door closed Reba collapsed on the couch just as a load of fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brock allowed Reba to take a couple of days off from work; he didn't dare ask what was going on in her head. He wished she would decide what to do. He didn't really know if what Brian said was true. He hoped it was all true. He hoped she was ok. He hadn't come back to the house except to either pick up or drop off Jake and Cheyenne had mentioned that Reba was in her room and that she hadn't come out in a long time. He was worried, what would be decided? The more he thought about it, the more sense it made that Brian didn't know what he was talking about, of course Reba didn't love him, he had to move on, he had to get Reba out of his mind.

Meanwhile Reba was very confused. She didn't know what to do about Brock and she missed Brian a bit. She had to take Cheyenne's advice the same day Brian broke up with her. Cheyenne told her she needed to take a couple of days off and sit in her room to wallow. Cheyenne explained that when you lose someone who was in your life, even for a little while, you just needed to let it all out, sit in a dark room, have a good cry, and eat tons of comfort junk food. Cheyenne was happy to sit with her mom, hand out tissues, order pizza, and just listen to her mother explain what happened.

Cheyenne was shocked a little to hear what Brian had accused Reba of. She had to wonder, did her parents still love each other? Cheyenne wasn't exactly sure how she would feel if her parents got back together. Her dad had change a lot since Barbara Jean had left but when their parents were married; they didn't get along in the end. She didn't like how her dad treated her mother and she didn't like seeing her mother so hurt. She was sure Kyra and Jake didn't want to go through that again. She could talk to her dad but she didn't know what good that would do.

Reba was sitting alone in her room in the evening on her second day off, tomorrow she would have to return and face him, and she would have to discuss what happened. She didn't even know what to do; she didn't know how she felt towards him. She wasn't any closer in coming to a conclusion with her feelings than she was yesterday. Reba stabbed the ice cream she was holding with a spoon, she was working on her second gallon of ice cream and she knew if she didn't stop now she was going to pay for it later when the ice cream and pizza she ate went straight to her hips.

She set aside the ice cream and sighed. She was in the same clothes she was in yesterday and tissues surrounded the bed in piles. Her face was still puffy from her last cry and she didn't know if she had the strength to cry again. She was tired, tired of crying, tired of feeling weak. Why did she feel like this? Brian did break up with her yes but she didn't really love him. She wasn't the type to cry over something like this. There was Brock, Brian mentioned she still loved him, she didn't know. When she saw the look Brock had on his face she was sure he was in shock. What would happen?

Oh no. The tears were coming again. It made sense now that she thought about it, yesterday was about Brian. Today when she thought about Brian it didn't hurt as much but Brock, she didn't know what to do about Brock. Did she love him? She sniffed and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. It didn't really do any good because the tears just continued to flow.

She heard a knock on the door but before she could ask who it was the door opened. Cheyenne walked through the door and sighed. She flipped the switch to the bedroom and the light came to life. Reba winced at the blinding light. Cheyenne stood at the end of the bed and shook her head surveying the floor full of dirty tissues.

Cheyenne looked to her mother. "Mom, this has to stop. I said to wallow for a day but this is nuts. Everyone is worried about you. You need to forget about Brian and move on."

Reba sniffed again and wiped away the last bit of tears with a tissue, tossing it to the floor with its friends. "It's not about Brian."

Cheyenne nodded, understanding a little more. "Does it have anything to do with dad?" Reba nodded. Cheyenne walked over and sat down next to her mother. "Is it about what you were saying yesterday?" Reba just nodded again, taking another tissue from its box and blowing her nose. Cheyenne made a face at the nose blowing but she continued, "Mom, I don't really know what to say. I don't know whether you and dad getting back together would be a good thing. He did hurt you mom but he has changed a lot since…everything. If you really do love dad still, maybe you should talk to him but you have to decide what to do. You really need to get out of this bed…" Cheyenne said while starting to pick up tissues and throwing them in the basket next to the dresser. "And take a shower." She added while noticing her mother was still wearing her same clothes from yesterday.

Reba smiled a bit and it was the first smile she had in two days. Reba nodded and she headed to the shower while Cheyenne picked up the tissues that littered the floor.

Reba stripped herself of her clothing and quickly entered the hot shower. She sighed as she let the water run over her head and down her body. She wished the water could wash away all her problems and all her confusing feelings towards Brock. She still had no clue what she was going to do. She was worried about her kids and worried that if they did get back together how would they make this work? Could she ever trust him again? What about Henry? Could she get past the fact that he was conceived with Brock by another woman during their marriage? To tell the truth, she did really already love that little boy. He was so adorable and the innocent one in all of this. Reba shook her thoughts away, she was thinking about all this and she didn't even know how Brock felt. She rinsed what was left of the conditioner out of her hair and stepped out of the shower. She checked the room and smiled when she noticed Cheyenne had cleaned up a bit before she left, at least there were no more tissue piles around the bed.

Reba dressed quickly and did her hair. As she got ready she finally figured out exactly what she needed to do about the Brock situation. She walked downstairs to find Cheyenne feeding Elizabeth on the couch.

Cheyenne looked up and smiled when she saw her mother walking down the stairs. "Feeling any better?"

Reba nodded. "A little but I think once I talk with your father I will be a whole lot better."

Cheyenne wrinkled her brow and shifted baby Elizabeth before she spoke. "Do you really think it's a good idea to do it now?"

Reba put on her jacket and turned to her daughter. "Yes, I do. I don't think any of this will be resolved unless I do. Now, I don't want you telling your brother or sister or even Van about this ok. I don't even know what's going to happen. It's really a lot to take in and I don't want them getting just as confused as I am."

Cheyenne nodded and she let her mother walk out the door.

Reba tried to think of what she was going to say to Brock once she arrived at his condo. She hoped he was there. She was so nervous. She tried relaxing but it didn't help her anxiety. Reba arrived and parked straight across from his front door. She sighed and figured it was now or never. She walked up the walkway to his door, which seemed to be a mile long, and knocked on the hard wooden door. She heard faints footsteps towards the door and then it swung open.

Brock stood there a minute, a little startled to see Reba. "Hi." She said quietly, not sure of how to go about this whole thing.

"Ummm… hi." Brock said a little nervously.

"Can I come in? I need to talk with you." Stuttering a bit Brock stepped aside and let Reba through the front door. Brock seemed to be shifting nervously and this caught Reba's attention. "Is something wrong?" Brock shook his head still not saying anything. Reba ignored his antics and figured she better start talking now. "Look, there are things we need to discuss, things I need to get off my chest."

Brock nodded and his heart was pounding. This was it, she was going to discuss everything that happened, and maybe she was going to tell him she loved him. Brock almost groaned out loud, this wasn't really the best time for this.

Reba calmed herself and made a beeline for the couch, once she sat down, Brock sat down with her. "Look I…where's Henry?" she asked suddenly noticing he wasn't anyway to be seen or heard. It was only seven o'clock, usually by now, Reba knew, he would be ready for another bottle and his favorite cartoon, Scooby Doo.

Brock was fidgeting very nervously again and Reba was very confused by his actions. "Well, he's…"

Just as he was about to explain, a striking brunette walked out of his kitchen. "Brock, where is your wine opener?" she asked while holding a bottle of very expensive white wine. She looked up and had an immediate look of shock on her face when she saw Reba sitting there. She quickly smiled politely, walked over and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Stacy."

Reba felt her heart break in two and fall dead inside of her chest. She didn't know how long she just stared at this woman. She quickly recovered and grasped the woman's hand, maybe a little too hard. "I'm Reba. Brock's ex wife."

The woman continued to smile and it made Reba want to smack it right off of her. Reba couldn't help but notice this woman was particularly perky. "Are you Henry's mother?"

Reba shook her head. "No I am the other ex wife."

The woman smiled. "Oh, well, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Brock…" she said turning to him. She held up the bottle to show him. "Your wine opener?"

He waved to the kitchen. "It's in the first drawer to the right of the sink."

She smiled and turned to Reba. "It was nice to meet you."

Once the woman left Reba had no idea what to do now, not that she did before but before she was going to at least talk to him about…everything but he was on a date, he was moving on, he didn't want her. She felt tears again but she wouldn't give Brock any satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Brock's voice brought her out of her thinking. "What did you want to talk about?"

Reba quickly tried to think of something. "I just wanted to tell you that I will be returning to work tomorrow." She said sternly.

Brock was taken aback. That's it? She had nothing else to say? "That's it?"

Reba nodded and stood up. "Yes. Excuse me I have to start dinner." She went to the door quickly and walked through it and started towards her car.

"Reba!" She turned and saw Brock running towards her and for a moment her heart soared and she thought for a moment he would kick that tramp he was with out and just sweep her off her feet. When he stopped just two feet short of her she felt like he was going to say something but some other thing was preventing him. Her heart was let down when he spoke. "Drive safe."

Reba turned sharply and went straight to her car, never looking back. She peeled away from the curb and looked through the review mirror with her tear stained face and saw Brock head back into his condo.

All the way home Reba couldn't believe what she had almost done. How could she have been so stupid? Brock didn't love her, he was moving on. She scoffed and curled her lip at the thought of that woman. Stacy was her name, Reba knew that women named Stacy were trouble and how old could she have been, twelve?

Reba pulled into her driveway and stomped all the way into her home. Her daughter Cheyenne was in the kitchen when she came through the door.

Cheyenne looked up when she saw her mother. "How did it go?"

Reba shook her head and wiped away the remaining tears before her daughter saw anything. "I don't really want to talk about it." Reba didn't say another word and she walked upstairs, ready to have one more good cry and then move on. She needed it and she needed to get Brock from her mind.

The next morning Reba awoke with a new spring in her step. Today was the first day of the rest of her life and she knew that sounded corny but it was the truth. She was going to go to work and forget about what was going on through her heart. She would treat Brock as she would treat any other boss.

She walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for her family. Cheyenne was the first to come down. "Hey Mom." She then noticed her mom's attire. "Are you going to work?"

Reba raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Why wouldn't I go to work?"

Cheyenne shrugged while shifting Elizabeth in her lap. "I don't know. You didn't say what happened yesterday but I know that something is going on."

Reba shook her head. "It was nothing. I am going to work and then come home without any worries. I am fine. I am going to treat your father as any other boss."

When Reba arrived at work she thought it would be easy but it wasn't. When she saw Brock the pain of yesterday came back but she couldn't let it show. She ignored him when he came in to talk to patients and she ignored Stacy when she came at lunch to bring him cookies. She smiled politely yet sarcastically at her as she left.

At the end of the day Reba was glad it was over. She was ready to get out of here, cook dinner, and then have a good long night of sleep. She was so tired. She put the last file in her hand away and then walked to the door. She yawned as she slipped on her coat. She then turned and walked towards Brock's office, she had to let him know she was leaving. She stuck her head in the door and saw him sitting at his desk. "I'm leaving now, Dr. Hart."

She turned to leave but she was stopped by Brock. "Reba, can I talk to you for a minute." She sighed and walked back into the office, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. Brock sighed and looked up from the file he was going over. "Is there something wrong?"

Reba wanted to yell and scream at him. Tell him he was a dick and that he had hurt her again but she knew she couldn't do that. "No." she said not really showing any feeling. "Nothing is wrong."

Brock shook his head. "I know something is going on with you. You never ever called me Dr. Hart before, except in front of patients, what is wrong with you?" When he said the last part he said it with a little more force than he meant to.

Reba glared. "You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine, it's your stupid girlfriend! She can't be coming up here all the time just to bring you crap!"

Brock was confused. "This is about Stacy? She only brought me cookies."

Reba scoffed. "You need to tell her to stay away during working hours and to keep her cookies to herself!"

Brock stood, now angry. "She was only doing something nice and I am your boss! You can't…" He stopped suddenly when he realized why she was acting like this. A smile creped a crossed his face.

Reba anger was building and it practically soared through her body like fire when she saw the smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" He didn't answer and this only increased her anger. "Quit smiling!"

Brock couldn't stop though. She was jealous, jealous of Stacy. "Reba, your jealous aren't you?" he asked flat out.

Reba was shocked to say the least, of course she was but she couldn't admit that to him. "No, of course not!"

Brock laughed. "You are too!"

Reba couldn't really deny it anymore. She had shown herself when she started going off about Stacy. She hated the tramp and she didn't even know her. "Well, I…"

Brock quit laughing and smiling at her. He approached her slowly. "Reba, what did you really want to talk about yesterday?"

She paused. He knew she didn't want to talk about work. She wanted to talk about whatever they had going but she wasn't even sure if they had anything going, that's what is so confusing to her. "I don't know."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. I'm confused ok! I mean when I started dating Brian you acted all…strange and then when I saw that Stacy chick in your house I just…"

Brock started to smile again. "You got jealous?"

Reba sighed. "I wanted to claw her eyes out." Brock laughed and Reba started towards the door. "I'm out of here."

Brock stopped her. "Reba, no, don't leave. I didn't mean to laugh. Look, you are right when you were dating Brian I was very jealous ok. I didn't want you dating anyone. I didn't like seeing any other guy in your life. I didn't like to see Brian holding you or being near you ok."

Reba couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to jump in his arms but she held back. "What are you saying?"

Brock smiled to her. "I…still love you Reba and I'm hoping for another chance."

Reba's heart stopped, her breathing become much harder. He loved her. He did. "What?"

He nodded and stepped towards her taking her into his arms. "Yes, I do. I love you."

Reba looked to him and shook her head. "I don't know about this Brock. How can I trust you again?"

Brock shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry for that Reba. I can't take it back but I would if I could. I hate that I hurt you in the worst possible way. I hate for breaking up what we had. Please know that I have changed. I am ready to make this work."

Reba sighed and put her head in her hands. Should she take the chance? Could she really trust him again? While rolling it over in her mind, something popped in it. She raised her head to Brock. "What about Stacy? What was that about? If you loved me why were you with her?"

Brock shrugged. "I tried moving on. She asked me out; I thought it would be best if I tried. I didn't think you still had any type of feelings for me anymore. I didn't like her, I just figured I needed to try and start dating again, I tried getting you off my mind but you know what I discovered?" Reba shook her head no. "I can't get you off my mind Reba. I love you."

He stepped forward and put a hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt him graze her cheek with his hand. She felt his hand move to the back of her neck and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Reba kissed him back with just as much passion. She couldn't believe this was happening; yesterday she was so sad when she saw that woman in his apartment, she thought everything they had was over but now she knew that it couldn't be over. It would never be over.

Reba broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you." Brock smiled back at her when she said those words and tried pulling her back into a kiss.

She stopped him and stepped back a bit. "We need to talk about some things." She moved and went to sit on the small leather couch he had in his office.

"About what?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Reba sighed. "The kids, what are they going to think? Cheyenne knows a little but she even wasn't so sure if she would like us getting back together."

Brock wrapped an arm around Reba and they both tried to relax against the sofa. "They will be happy because I am not going anywhere. Nothing will be like it was before. No more fighting and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. You all are stuck with me."

Reba smiled and snuggled close to him. "Good, because I'm not letting go." They sat there for a little while and then Reba thought of something else. "You know, just to let them get used to the idea and well, me, getting used to the idea as well; I believe we need to take this slow."

She looked to Brock to see a reaction and she was surprised when he nodded. "I agree if that is want you want." Reba couldn't help but smiling again, things were going to be good from now on, at least she hoped so.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reba was very nervous the next day all through work and when she arrived home. Brock and herself had discussed that they were actually going to try this dating thing, starting that night at eight o'clock when Brock would arrive to pick her up. It's been so long since she went out with Brock, it made her nervous. Her nervousness only heightened when she arrived home because she had to get ready and she had yet to tell the kids, she didn't know how they would take it. How do you tell kids your divorced parents were going on a date? They had put them through all of that mess of a divorce only to start dating again and maybe to something even more serious down to the road…again.

Reba sighed and set her purse down on the counter. She had an hour and a half before she had to start getting ready for her date. Reba went to the refrigerator to start dinner. She picked out some chicken and rice for her children. She was going to make them dinner and then start getting ready for her date with Brock, boy did that sound weird to her. She could tell the kids while they ate their dinner, that's when they always seemed the most distracted but the more she thought about it the more she figured her kids would hear her tell them she had a date with their father; he was picking her up after all.

She expected Jake to be fine, Cheyenne might be ok, she wasn't so sure, but Kyra was who she was worried about. She had the feeling Kyra was going to be less than happy about her parents dating. After all, during their last two years of marriage it didn't go so well. Reba was a little worried herself. She did love Brock but when she thought about all those arguments they used to have it made her worry. This was why they needed to take this new relationship as slow as possible. They didn't need to put the kids through anything more than they already have.

Reba shook her head of all these negative thoughts. Things were going to be different this time. They had to be different. He promised he wasn't going anywhere. She really hoped he didn't go anywhere. She didn't know if she could take going through all that again. She again tried to shake her head of these thoughts and she noticed she had unconsciously cooked dinner for her family. She quickly set the table and her kids all walked downstairs as she put the dish of chicken on the table.

She smiled. "Dinner's ready, enjoy." She said quickly as she tried to leave to go upstairs and get ready.

Her lovely and very nosy daughter, Cheyenne stopped her. "Mom, aren't you eating?"

Reba nervously played with her hair and shook her head. "Nope, I need you to watch Jake tonight. I have a date." She said very quietly.

She again tried to leave but Kyra stopped her this time. "You have a date?" she asked curiously.

Reba only nodded in respond. Cheyenne wanted to of course know more. Her grin widened and she leaned in towards where her mother was standing as if intrigued and very interested, which she was. "Who is it?'

Reba didn't know how she was going to explain this one. She bit her lip and figured it was now or never. "Well, you actually know him pretty well."

Cheyenne sat straight up a bit, shocked. "Well, who?" asked Cheyenne a moment after Reba didn't say anything. Reba mumbled something but Cheyenne wasn't sure if she had heard her right. Cheyenne shook her head. "I'm sorry mom. I thought you just said Dad there for a minute." Cheyenne chuckled and took a sip of her water.

Reba laughed nervously for a second before replying, "I did."

Cheyenne spit her water she was drinking all over Kyra who was across the table from her. Kyra didn't seem to really notice much, she was staring at the spot where her mother used to be. Reba had decided to make a break for it while she still could. Cheyenne looked to Van who was stuffing his face with chicken. Cheyenne shook her head because he and Jake seem to be totally oblivious to what went down not two minutes ago.

Cheyenne motioned to Kyra and they both ran upstairs to their mother's room. They walked in to find her throwing clothes out of her closet, frantically searching for something. "Mom?" said Cheyenne as she peered into the walk-in closet.

Reba stopped for a moment and turned to her daughters. "Yes?"

This time Kyra stepped forward to say something. "Why are you going out with dad?"

Reba looked down at the blouse she was holding and shrugged. "He asked me."

Cheyenne looked confused. "We figured that mom but why did you say yes? After all he put you through and you feel you can up and forgive him and go on a date. I mean, don't we have a say in this?"

Reba glared at both her children and shook her head. "No." she said flat out. Cheyenne looked like she was about to say something but Reba put a hand up to stop her. "Look, you guys can't say who I can and can't go out with, all right." She then went back to looking for something to wear.

"Were not telling you who to go out with, were telling you not to go out with Dad."

Reba rolled her eyes. "It's the same thing."

Kyra sighed; she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want everything to get all screwed up again. "Mom, this can't happen. Everything around here is finally getting back to normal. Why do you two want to screw it up again?"

Reba sighed and understood how Kyra felt. She was afraid too. "Kyra, I know your concerns. Believe me, I have them."

"Then why give dad another chance?"

"Because I believe things are going to be different this time around. I know there are no guarantees but he promised me he wasn't going anywhere. Now I believe him and trust him. Can you trust me?"

Kyra thought about it for a moment but still didn't like the idea. She shrugged. "I guess but don't expect me to be happy about it. It's going to take some getting used to." After that was said Kyra left, leaving Cheyenne behind.

Cheyenne watched her mother for a moment while she searched around for something to wear. "You need any help mom?" Cheyenne asked about a minute later. Reba was relieved and nodded. She had no idea what she would wear on her date with Brock. "Mom?" Reba turned to her daughter, who was searching on the opposite wall of clothes. "Does he make you happy?"

Reba smiled as she thought of Brock and his promise. "Yes he does." Cheyenne smiled and held up a simple black pants and a beautiful blue silk blouse.

Reba took the clothes and kissed her daughter on the cheek before running into the bathroom to shower. Cheyenne left and that left Reba to get ready. She already felt like she was going to puke her guts out. Once she was dressed she had just enough time to do her hair and make-up.

Meanwhile downstairs they were all in front of the TV when the door bell rang. Van, being the closest to the door, walked backwards to answer it and watch TV at the same time. He opened it and was surprised when he saw Brock behind it. "Mr. H."

Brock looked confused as he stepped through the doorway. "You sound surprised to see me Van."

"You rang the doorbell, you usually just walk in and why are you all dressed up?" Van asked while giving his father-in-law the once over.

Brock was confused now more than ever. "I have a date."

Van smiled. "That's great. Is it with that Stacy chick again? She was h…" He earned a glare from his wife before he even got to finish the sentence.

Brock was shocked to say the least. Did Reba tell the kids? "I'm here to pick up Reba."

Van's face fell. "What?" he asked a bit confused.

"You were there when she said she was going on a date with Dad Van." Cheyenne said from the couch.

Brock relaxed when he heard she had told. Van looked confused. "I don't remember."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "That's because you were too busy stuffing your face to hear."

Van turned to Brock and started to say something but Reba walked downstairs just at that moment. Brock smiled and Reba returned it as she grabbed her coat off the hanger.

"You two are going on a date?" Van asked Reba with what looked like an angry expression on his face. Reba was unsure of what Van thought.

She stood her ground. "Yes we are." She said firmly.

Van stood there for a moment, looking all serious, before busting out with a huge grin. He brought them into a big bear like hug. "This is great!" he said.

Reba pulled away from Van and looked to him shocked. "You're ok with this?"

He nodded happily. "It's awesome! You will be Mr. and Mrs. H again."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Van, its one date."

Van smiled and gave a yeah sure look. "Ok, you two kids get out of her and have a good old time but not to good a time if you know what I mean." He said pushing them towards the door and getting a glare from Reba.

They were almost off the porch when Van stopped them. He had his serious face on again. "Have her home by eleven Mr. H and umm…no freaky stuff." Reba glared at him but Van didn't notice. "You tell me if he tries anything Mrs. H."

Reba ignored his antics as they walked to Brock's car. Reba heard Brock chuckle as he opened the car door for her. "What?" she asked.

Brock closed her door and went around to his. Once he got in he finally explained. "Just Van and what he said."

Reba shook his head. "He's an idiot. It was dumb to say that stuff. He did that with Brian too." Reba immediately regretted mentioning her ex-boyfriend.

Brock didn't seem to notice or he didn't care. "He's only concerned for you Reba." He said starting up the engine.

Reba smiled. "He kind of acts like daddy did." Reba turned her head towards Brock. "You remember how he always talked to you."

Brock chuckled as he drove down the street. "Yeah, he used to tell me he would skin me alive if I tried anything." Reba laughed and Brock smiled. He enjoyed her laugh so much. It was great to hear her laugh again and be able to laugh with her again. He adored her and loved her so much. He was grateful she gave him a second chance.

The rest of the way to the restaurant, they laughed and talked about all their good times. As they were seated at their table Reba couldn't help but think of how great they were getting along. She was happy it was this easy to talk to him. Once settled into their seats there were a few moments of silence when they looked over their menus.

Reba couldn't help but wonder…and she knew she shouldn't ask but she seemed to ask before she could stop herself. "So…how did Stacy take it when you said it was over?" she asked. She said it with more venom in her voice than she intended.

Brock laughed. "She actually took it well. I guess she met a younger man."

Reba smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Younger than herself?" Brock nodded. "Where did she meet him? Camp snoopy?"

Brock laughed so loud he startled the people at the next table and earned a glare from them He lowered his voice to a chuckle.

Reba seemed a bit embarrassed that she was just so quick to make fun of her. She had Brock now yet she still felt intimidated by her. Brock smiled at her jealousy and went back to looking at his menu.

After dinner they drove to a small grassy park area they used to take the kids when they were younger. Reba smiled when Brock grabbed her hand. She couldn't believe how sweet the gesture was. They were married for twenty years and she was surprised her hand was all he tried to grab. On their very first date when they first started dating, Reba thought he was a pig, he tried everything but once he stopped she found him nothing but charming, funny and when he gave in, a great kisser. Reba and Brock walked around the park a bit just talking again and having a wonderful time.

The night ended on Reba's porch. She sighed as she walked up to the door. She turned to Brock. "I had a wonderful time. It's too bad it has to end."

Brock nodded. "I promised Van I would have you home by eleven."

Reba confused, looked at her watch. It was five to eleven. "Still have five minutes before my curfew." She chuckled.

Brock laughed and then got serious when he took her hand. "I know you really well Reba and I know you have your concerns. You don't need to worry though, as I told you before, I'm not going anywhere."

Reba smiled and nodded. She bit her lip and sighed. "I really hate for this evening to end but I do have to get up early for work. I have this boss that is just such a huge butt." She smirked.

Brock smiled too. "Yeah, I understand I have this receptionist that is just so annoying at times."

Reba chuckled a bit. "Really?"

Brock nodded and continued. "Yeah but I keep her around, she's not that bad looking."

Reba nodded and knew he expected something similar in a reply. "Yeah, my boss though, not really good lookin." Brock rolled his eyes and Reba smiled. "I do have to say goodnight though."

Brock nodded and Reba leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and tender, just as it had been in his office. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. For a little while they just stood on the porch kissing. Before they knew it lights were flickering.

Reba pulled away from Brock and stared at him confused. "Either the kiss was really that good or Van is behind the door."

Brock chuckled and was about to reply when the front door opened. Van walked out in his robe looking at his watch. "Do you know what time it is young lady?" Reba's eyes shot up at Van. Van turned to Brock. "And you Mr. H. I told you to have her home by eleven, it is now…" He looked at his watch. "Eleven o' five. I also told you to keep them hands to yourself."

Reba chuckled a bit as Van continued to glare at Brock. Brock shook his head and leaned in to give Reba one final kiss on the cheek. He gave her a light peck before darting off to his car. Reba had to stop Van from trying to follow him to his car.

Cheyenne was on the other side of the door. She had a huge grin on her face. She rushed over to her mother. "That was some kiss." She said excitedly.

Reba sighed at her daughter. "You were spying on me?"

Cheyenne looked down at her feet shyly. She then pointed an accusing finger at Van. "He was spying too!"

Reba turned to Van and glared. He backed away a bit. "Well…you two shouldn't be making out on the front porch like a couple of French people!"

Reba shook her head and made her way towards the stairs. "I want to hear all about your date in the morning!" She heard Cheyenne yell as she shut the door of her room. Reba smiled as she got ready for bed. Tonight was a great night for her. She couldn't wait to go out with Brock again. She laid her head down on her pillow and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a year since Brock and Reba went on their first date, a year tomorrow if you want to be exact. The kids had gotten used to seeing their father around a lot more than usual but it took them a long while to see their parents being all mushy again. Brock and Reba kept their promise to each other about taking it slow. Brock never stayed over night at the house and she never stayed at his. Brock could still feel Reba pull away a bit but he knew she would eventually trust him completely again. Henry was growing so fast, he was a year and a half. He hasn't said his first word yet but Brock could feel he was close.

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon; the whole family had decided that they all should stay home and have a little family time, (Reba really decided that they should all stay home and have family time). They had just finished lunch and were outside, getting ready to play a game of football, Reba, Kyra, and Jake on one team and Brock and Van on the other. Van felt it was only fair that Jake was on their team since he was a good football player and most of Reba's team was made of women. He said this to Reba and earned a good smack on the back of the head. Cheyenne chose to sit on the porch with Elizabeth and Henry and be the cheerleader.

Cheyenne was excited and was jumping up and down with the kids and cheering. "All right honey! Kick some a..." she saw her mother's look and chose to rephrase her sentence. "Behind!"

Reba smiled at Brock as she saw him across from her as she bent down to toss the ball to Kyra, who was behind her. Brock gave her a coy smile and she saw something in his eyes, like he was up to something. "No cheating Brock."

He continued to smile and shook his head. "Why would I do such a thing?"

Reba cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "I've known you for twenty five years, I have been married to you for twenty of those years, and I know you."

"Can we please get this game going?" Kyra said behind her.

Reba glared at Brock one last time before she bent down again and tossed the ball to Kyra. Reba ran a bit and caught it as Kyra tossed it to her. She turned only to have Brock a few feet in front of her. This was a dilemma; she never got passed Brock when he was on opposite teams. She tried faking left but went right, he of course didn't fall for it and grabbed her around the waist as she tried passing him.

Brock laughed as he continued to hold her. "Nice try. I know you Reba." He said mocking her words she had said two minutes earlier.

Reba rolled her eyes as she clutched the ball. Brock turned her around and smiled as he brought her into a kiss. Reba closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck, dropping the ball to the ground.

The kids had grossed out looks on their faces as they saw their parents make-out. "Ewww." They all said in unison.

Brock and Reba chuckled and pulled apart a bit. Reba saw the kids heading back inside. "Where are you all going? We have a game to finish!"

Van turned and shook his head. "We won't finish the football game if you two keep stopping to play tonsil hockey!"

Reba stepped away from Brock. "All right, we'll stop, no more! Come on, let's keep playing!" Van shook his head and picked up his daughter and followed Jake inside. Reba pouted a bit and turned to Brock. "I just wanted to have fun today."

Brock smirked and slowly slide his arms around her. "We were having fun." Reba smiled and kissed him again.

A small voice made them jump and turn around in shock. "Mama! Mama!" Brock saw little Henry running on his small little legs. Brock looked around expecting to see Barbara Jean, he didn't see her and when he turned back around Henry was hugging Reba's legs. She was looking down to Henry in shock. "Mama!" he said again. He stretched his short arms up at her and Reba slowly picked him up, not sure what to think. "Mama!" he said again smiling his adorable smile.

Reba couldn't help but smile slightly too. She turned to Brock unsure of what to think of this. "Brock…"

Brock smiled and shrugged. "You've spent a lot of time with him, that's all."

Reba nodded. "Your right, let's go." She said gesturing towards the door. Brock took her around the waist and they all walked into the house together.

For the rest of the day, Reba and Brock didn't talk or even think about what Henry had said. Reba completely forgot about it.

She walked into work into work the next day completely relaxed and excited. Today was her and Brock's first anniversary since they have been dating. She knew he had something special planned; he always had something special planned. She had set her purse and coat on the coat rack when she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She leaned back into Brock's embrace and then turned around.

Brock smiled at her. "Happy Anniversary."

Reba smiled and kissed his lips. "Happy…"

A voice made them jump. "I see how you got the job."

They broke apart quickly and turned to see one of Brock's patients. She was also a lady from their church; the gossip queen is what Reba liked to call her. "Mrs. Miller, how are you today?"

She gave one of her sarcastic looking smiles. Reba hated those smiles. "I am fine. I thought you two were divorced?"

Brock cleared his throat and nodded. "We are, were just…"

"Dating." Reba said quickly. She really hated this woman.

Mrs. Miller smiled again. "I thought you were married with a little boy Dr. Hart?"

Brock looked down to his feet and sighed. "We divorced last year Mrs. Miller."

"Adding to your track record?"

Brock felt his anger soar through his body and he excused himself before he hit the old lady. Reba wanted to do the same but held back from hitting the old hag or retorting with any of her clever comments. "Dr. Hart will be with you in a moment, you can have a seat over there." Reba said pointing to the row of chairs in the office.

She looked for the file of Mrs. Miller and walked down the small hallway to Brock's office. She opened the door and almost slammed it in a huff. She heard a chuckle behind her. She turned and glared at Brock. "You think it's funny? I hate…can't say hate…strongly dislike, that woman! You can't just sit here and laugh at me while you want to hit her too."

Brock approached her and wrapped his arms around her. Reba tried to break free. She really didn't want to be touched right now, she was angry and she wanted to stay angry. She couldn't break free and so she just stopped trying and leaned back into Brock's embrace. "You need to not let that woman get to you."

Reba scoffed and moved to lean against Brock's desk. "I just don't like her. The way she calls you out on everything, the way she is always in our business."

Brock chuckled and hugged her tightly. "I like the way your protective."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Protective? Of you?" Reba laughed a bit but stopped. "Just kidding. I hate the way she just thinks your business is her business." Brock nodded and Reba sighed. She gave him a kiss on the lips and stopped leaning on the desk. "I need to show Mrs. Miller in the room." Brock nodded again but blocked her way. "Brock move." She said chuckling a bit. Brock shook his head and with a sly smile pushed her up against the desk. "Brock…" He cut her off with a passionate kiss. She was finally able to breathe and talk when he made his way down her neck. "Mrs. Miller is out there and now is really not the time for this." As much as she was enjoying the attention, they really needed to get out there before Mrs. Miller decides to come down the hall and discover them in this compromising position.

Brock kissed her on her lips and nodded. He moved and let her pass by. He quickly grabbed her hand though and stopped her before she reached the door. One last passionate kiss and he finally let her step away. "Tonight, I have a big surprise for you."

Reba smiled. "I can't wait." She then quickly walked out of his office before Brock could pull her back into another kiss.

That night Reba was rushing around in her room trying to find the perfect thing to wear tonight. She was running a little late. She didn't know what had made her so tired but she came home and decided to take a short twenty minute power nap but the short power nap turned into an hour nap and now she was running late. Brock was going to show up any minute.

Just as Reba thought she might grow crazy Cheyenne burst into the room. "Mom, Dad's downstairs."

Reba waved Cheyenne away. "Yeah, tell him I'll be down soon."

Cheyenne stood in the doorway and shook her head. "Mom, you're already late. Choose something already, Dad loves you, he doesn't care what you look like. He wouldn't care if you showed up naked!"

Reba smiled and stopped for a moment. "I'm sure he would prefer me showing up naked to anything I would choose to wear tonight."

Cheyenne cringed and shook her head. "Gross Mom." Cheyenne walked over and started to help her mom search for the perfect outfit. She finally found a sexy black dress in the back of her closet. "How about this?"

Reba turned and looked to the dress her daughter was holding. "I can't wear that, it's way too sexy."

Cheyenne stomped her foot in a child like matter. "You're late, you owe him. Now put this dress on and get your butt downstairs."

Reba rolled her eyes and grabbed the dress from her daughter.

Cheyenne walked downstairs and saw her dad sitting on the couch. "She will be down soon."

Brock nodded and relaxed back on the couch. He started tapping his fingers on the side table next to him impatiently.

Cheyenne sat down in the empty chair next to the couch. "So…what are you going to surprise Mom with?"

Brock looked at Cheyenne with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I have a surprise for her?"

Cheyenne smiled. "She told me you said you had a big surprise for her tonight."

Brock chuckled and smiled at his eldest daughter. "I do but I am not going to tell you."

Cheyenne frowned. "Please." She begged.

Brock shook his head. "No, I am not going to tell you until I ask…tell her."

Cheyenne's eyes shot up in excitement when she heard her father say ask. "Ask? You're going to ask her something?"

Brock mentally smacked himself for the slip up. "Not saying a word."

"But…"

"I'm ready." A voice said from the stairs. Reba stepped down the stairs in the dress Cheyenne picked out and in matching heels.

Brock immediately stood up. He smiled as he helped her out with her coat. "You look great."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

Cheyenne followed them to the door. "You two have a good time and don't worry about Henry Dad. I am happy to watch him." Brock smiled and thanked his daughter. "Don't engage in anything I wouldn't do." She added with a wink. Brock glared at his daughter and shut the door behind her.

Reba turned to Brock as they walked towards the car. "What was with Cheyenne?"

Brock shrugged. "Not a clue."

Reba eyed Brock. He was never a very good liar. "Brock what is going on?" she asked stopping at the car.

Brock shook his head. "I can't tell you yet." He opened the door for her but she didn't move.

Reba stood firm, crossing her arms. "I am not getting into that car until you tell me what is going on." Brock sighed and pulled some black cloth out of his back pocket. He approached her and tried slipping it around her eyes. "What do you think your doing?" she asked stepping back.

"I'm trying to be romantic here. Just put this on."

Reba hesitated but let him put the blindfold on her. He then helped her into the car. The whole drive Reba kept bugging Brock to tell her where they were going. She noticed it was a long drive and she would say to him over and over again that if he didn't return her home at a decent hour the kids knew she was with him. Brock just ignored her and didn't talk much. This drove her even crazier.

He finally stopped and got out of the car to help her. "Reba, trust me ok."

"I don't like not knowing where I am going." She said in a huff.

He chuckled. "I know. Just hold on to me, I will lead you where we are going." They walked a little ways and stopped all of a sudden. She knew they were still outside. She could feel the soft breeze on her face.

Brock let go of her and this made Reba panic. "Brock, where are you?"

"Just settle down all right. You think I was kidnapping you or something."

Reba gave him a look to where she thought he was. "I could claim kidnapping." Brock chuckled and turned on the stereo that was a few feet away. Reba was about to talk again when she heard the music. Soft music filled the area.

"Ok, now take off the blindfold."

Reba looked around and gasp at what surrounded her. They were in a small park but not just any park, the park where Brock proposed to her twenty three years ago. It had now a small table off to the side, a man was smiling and standing by it with a cloth over his arm, candles surrounded the area and twinkle lights were placed in the trees and bushes. Reba turned to Brock and got the shock of her life when she saw him down on one knee.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brock had been nervous all day and most of the evening about tonight. His knee was already starting to hurt but he didn't want to leave the spot he was at until he said everything he was going to say. He was a little worried because Reba hadn't said anything since she'd taken off the blindfold. This made him even more nervous because he had never seen Reba speechless really…ever.

He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and started saying what he had been rehearsing all day in his mind. "Reba…I know your scared. I am too. You're wondering if this will work out, you're wondering if things will go back the way they were before the divorce. I have those same thoughts going through my head and…" He paused for a moment; his heart was racing a mile a minute, trying to regulate his breathing he continued. "This past year has been great, the best but I think it can be better, I want to make it better. I want our family back. I want you to give our marriage another chance and I want to show you that I have change and that I love you so much. I want to work on this because I don't want to loose you again. I hate that I have hurt you in the worst possible way and I kick myself every day for what I did but I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives because I love you so much. Reba, will you please be my wife again?"

Reba stood in shock as she heard Brock's proposal. Her eyes filled with tears. She knew he was being truly sincere but she wasn't sure what to say. When she saw him down on one knee she was stunned. She knew what was coming, it was kind of obvious but she didn't expect to hear what came out of his mouth. She had every intention of telling him she wasn't ready, now she didn't know.

She must have been standing there a while because soon she heard Brock's voice. "Reba?" She looked down to him and gave him a questioning look. He smiled nervously at Reba and he squeezed her hand a bit. "I believe this is the time where you jump up and down all excited, say yes, and then kiss me."

Reba still hadn't said anything. What could she say? Her mind was going ten different ways. If she said yes things would be great but then they could turn sour again and she didn't want that. She liked what they had now. Why would he want to ruin that?

Brock knee was really hurting so he stood up and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her. "Reba…you ok?"

Reba finally decided it was time to talk. "I don't know what to say." Reba smacked herself mentally. Is that really all she could come up with?

Brock stared at her dumbfounded. "Yes would be a good thing right about now."

Brock had a hold of Reba's hands and she pulled away stepping back for a moment. She put her head in her hands, she was so confused. She didn't know what to do. She looked up to him and sighed. "I don't know if I can say yes."

Brock was taken aback when he heard those words and a little hurt. "What? You can't say yes? Why? It's not hard…just say, "Yes Brock I would love to marry you…again."" He smiled a bit at his joke. It probably was a lame joke and really not a good time for one but he was only trying to lighten the mood again.

Reba threw her hands in the air and turned away for a moment. She looked back to her ex-husband a little angrier. "It's not that easy Brock."

Brock's shoulders sagged. "I don't understand. How can you say no?"

Reba calmed a bit when she saw the sadness Brock was showing. "I'm not saying no, Brock." She saw him perk up a bit and smile. "But…" she added quickly. "I'm not saying yes either."

Brock's smiled faded. "Oh."

Reba pulled Brock away from prying ears of the waiter. She brought him over to a bench and she sat down, pulling Brock next to her. "Brock, I love you, you know I do but marriage is a very big step. I admit you were right, I am afraid. What if things do go back the way they were?"

Brock took Reba's hands into his. "I would never let that happen, I want to work on this marriage. I want pick up where we left off. I will do anything. I will go to marriage counseling, I will be there more for you. I love you; I don't want to loose you. Please…marry me?"

Reba started to say yes but she stopped again. "But..."

Brock sighed. "But…"

Reba looked away a bit. "But what happens when you don't love me anymore and you find it somewhere else again or what if Barbara Jean comes back?"

Brock eyes shot wide open. That's what she's afraid of? "Reba, I could never love anyone as much as I love you and Barbara Jean is gone, nothing would happen if she came back. I am glad she left. It shows what she really is. Reba, I don't know what else to say to convince you to marry me. I just want you to know I would never do anything ever again to hurt you. I understand why you have these…"

Reba put her fingers to Brock's lips. She smiled and mumbled something Brock didn't quite hear. "What was that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes I will marry you…again." She said while smiling.

Brock's eyes widened, he smiled widened and he pulled Reba into a passionate kiss. He pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much." He whispered into her ear. Reba smiled and pulled him tighter, she knew she made the right decision, she loved Brock. If Brock was willing to work on this marriage then she should too. "Now you can have this." She heard him say.

Reba pulled away and smiled as he slipped the square cut diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. Reba's eyes widened at the size and admired it by sticking out her hand in front of her. "It's beautiful Brock." He pulled her into another sweet kiss and hug.

He let go of her and now he could relax. She said yes, they were getting married…again and he couldn't be happier. "Hungry?" he asked.

Reba smiled and nodded. She patted her stomach a bit. "I'm starving."

Brock laughed a bit and led her over to the table he had prepared for them earlier that day. "How did you get all of this done?"

He smiled as he helped Reba into her chair. "I have my ways."

Reba rolled her eyes as she sat down. She couldn't help but keep glancing at her left hand throughout the entire meal, which was wonderful. Reba loved the way it looked on her hand. Something suddenly came to Reba's mind during dessert. "Brock?" She said with concern in her voice.

Brock looked up from his chocolate truffle cake with caramel sauce and gave her a questioning look. "Something wrong?" he asked.

She hesitated a moment before beginning with, "Well…the kids…what will they think about this?"

Brock nodded in understanding and smiled at her. "They will love it and if they don't, they will get used to it. I think Cheyenne already knows a bit of what I was going to ask you tonight, I let it slip a bit but she seemed pretty happy and excited."

Reba nodded and looked down to her dessert. Her kids would have to get used to it, she loved Brock and they were going to make this work.

After dessert Reba and Brock went walking around the park, no talking, just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Brock stopped and pulled Reba into a passionate kiss.

He broke apart for a moment leaving Reba breathless. "I love you and I thank you for accepting my proposal, giving me…us…another chance."

Reba smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. After the kiss they sat on a stone bench. Reba smiled again down at her engagement ring. She couldn't believe she was getting married again.

Reba leaned against his arm and snuggled close to him. She shivered at bit at the cold breeze against her skin.

Brock felt her shiver and wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe we should go if you are cold."

Reba smiled evilly and stared up at him. "Let's go back to your condo. We can get warm there."

Brock looked confused and then it dawned on him. "I thought you wanted to take this slow?"

Reba stood up and pulled him up by his hand. "I think a year is long enough Brock but if you don't…"

Reba couldn't even finish her sentence. She chuckled as Brock practically dragged her to the car and almost threw her in before speeding off to his condo.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reba gave Brock one final kiss at the car and quietly tip toed to the house. It was almost five in the morning. She couldn't believe she had stayed out all night at Brock's condo. Sure, they had a wonderful night and she would always grin when she thought of it but she hoped her children were asleep. They should be, considering it was so early and it was a Saturday, they loved sleeping in on Saturdays.

Reba opened the back door and quietly entered the kitchen. She had slipped off her shoes before she walked in because they made so much noise and her children didn't need to hear it and find her stumbling in the house at five. She tip toed and quietly shut the door. When the door clicked quietly she winced a bit at the light that had turned on when she shut the door.

She sighed and turned around to find her daughter Cheyenne holding a sippy cup in her hand with the other hand on her hip. She was looking at her mother with an amused expression on her face. "Where were you all night missy?"

Reba looked down at her feet as her cheeks turned as red as her hair. "I was…out." She didn't want to say anything more but it was quite obvious who she was with and what they were doing. She decided it was best to try and change the subject. "What are you doing up at five in the morning?" Reba asked while walking to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

Cheyenne sighed as she filled the cup with water. "Elizabeth isn't feeling to well."

Reba was suddenly filled with concern. "Will she be ok?"

Cheyenne smiled and nodded. "She will be fine. She has no fever. She just keeps holding her stomach and crying. It's her stomach. I think she is getting that flu that Jake had last week."

Reba nodded as she remembered sitting up with her son and helping him to the toilet, cleaning out his puke bucket and bringing him some water and crackers for his stomach. She felt so bad but it was about over as soon as it came. Reba sighed and took a sip of water. "If you need anything, just come get me. I'm going to…"

Reba didn't even get to finish her sentence as Cheyenne screamed with delight and threw the sippy cup in the sink. Reba choked on her water in fright and took a step back afraid of her daughter there for a minute. She then began to notice what Cheyenne was looking at and pointing to. "Oh." That was all Reba said as she looked down to her left hand. She had forgotten about it. Her night with Brock had her head in the clouds.

Cheyenne hugged her mom and jumped up and down. Cheyenne yanked her mother's hand towards her and smiled. "This is so great mom! I knew that's what dad was going to do. This is so wonderful!"

Reba laughed a bit at her daughter's antics and smiled at her daughter who still had the biggest grin on her face. "So…I take it your happy."

Cheyenne looked to her mother. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm happy. What could be greater than you two getting married agai…"

Cheyenne didn't finish her sentence as Van jumped in the kitchen swinging a bat. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Go away!"

Cheyenne and Reba jumped screaming. "Ahhh!" Reba calmed when she saw it was her dim-witted son-in-law. She put a hand on her chest and tried to breathe a bit better. "Geez Van, you scared me half to death, don't ever do that again."

Van sighed and put the bat on the table. "You both scared me."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and picked up the sippy cup from the sink and began to fill it with water again. "You knew I was down here getting water for Elizabeth. Now why aren't you up there with her?"

Van looked down at his feet in shame. "Sorry, I got Elizabeth to finally sleep and I guess I forgot you were down here. Sue me." Van glared at his wife and then turned to his mother-in-law. He looked confused as he looked her over. "Why are you in the same clothes you were in when you left last night?"

Reba bit her lip. She knew how stupid her son-in-law can be towards her when she went out with guys. She knows she has been dating Brock for a year now and Van trusts him, somewhat but Van still acts stupid sometimes. "I…got up and I liked how I looked in it so much last night I put it on again."

Van eyed her curiously but shrugged. He didn't see Cheyenne shake her head at his stupidity. "So…Elizabeth is asleep?" asked Cheyenne

Van nodded and sat at one of the stools. "Yeah but she has been in and out of sleep all night so you should still bring the…" Van stopped and screamed like a girl and began pointing to Reba's finger. He ran over to her and gave her a hug before getting smacked away by Reba. "This is great Mrs. H, your going to be Mrs. H…again."

Reba smiled and looked down to her ring. She was happy her some of her family was happy for her. She could only imagine how Jake and Kyra were going to take it. "Yeah…well, I really need to go to bed." She moved but she was stopped by Van who suddenly looked angry. This made her very nervous. "Van move." She tried moving past him again but he wouldn't let it happen.

Van eyed her and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "When did you get home?"

Reba rolled her eyes and sighed. "This really needs to stop; it's none of your business when I got home."

Van didn't seem to be effected by her outburst. "Did you just get home missy?" he asked putting his hand to his hip just like his wife.

It took Reba all the strength she had in her not to bust out laughing at Van. "Van would just mind your own business and let me pass."

Van stepped aside and let her pass but not before saying, "I would ask about the hickey on the side of your neck but I am afraid to get hit."

Reba stopped suddenly, her face turning red and she ran to the mirror looking at the red mark on her neck. She was going to kill Brock later. She looked back to her children with her hand covering the hickey on her neck. "I am just…going to…go to bed." She mumbled as she walked away quickly as possible.

She heard them both laugh and she blushed even more as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She immediately fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

Reba awoke later that morning or afternoon, she wasn't sure, to the birds chirping. She smiled remembering her dinner and after dinner time with Brock. Her life was finally coming together. A year and a half ago she thought her whole world fell apart and she would never be able to truly ever be ok again but now everything was great. She was getting married again!

She cuddled herself up in her blankets more and sighed as she tried drifting off to sleep again thinking of Brock and how great it's going to be when they get married again. She couldn't wait to start planning the wedding and getting everything together. She really couldn't wait till the honeymoon. She giggled to herself as she realized she sounded like Brock with her thinking.

She was almost asleep again when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She groaned thinking it was one of her kids. "Go away." She said when she heard the door open and she covered her head with a pillow in the process wanting to go back to sleep.

"All right." She heard a familiar voice say.

Reba shot up in bed and saw Brock starting to leave. "No…" she said stopping him. "You can stay."

He smiled and turned around holding a tray of what looked like breakfast food. Reba looked to the clock and it read 12:30pm. "Isn't it a little late for breakfast?" she asked as he shut the door and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Well don't worry about it, it's for me anyway." He said jokingly.

Reba rolled her eyes and Brock smiled setting the tray containing a plate full of waffles, two sausage links, and a glass of orange juice a crossed her lap.

Reba grinned and began to cut her waffle up. "Since when do you sleep until 12:30pm?" he asked while stealing a sausage link off her plate.

Reba took a sip of her juice before she replied with, "Since I don't get home until almost five in the morning."

Brock chuckled and shook it head. "It's not my fault." He said smirking. "You're the one who didn't want to wait, you're the one who said that you didn't want to go home just yet, you're the one that said, 'Brock please…'"

Reba held up her hand. "Brock, stop please."

Brock kept on smirking and couldn't resist saying, "I remember a lot of phrases used last night but Brock, stop please was not one of them."

Reba smacked his chest and continued on eating. They talked and laughed a bit even after Reba had finished eating and set the tray aside so she could cuddle up with her fiancé, she loved saying that.

"So…" Brock said while playing with the ends of her hair. "When are we going to tell the kids and what do you think they will say?"

Reba nodded and bit her lip a bit in concentration before replying, "Well, Cheyenne and Van already know. They caught be coming in through the back door this morning." Reba smiled and Brock laughed a bit. "They were very happy." Reba paused for a moment before something else coming to her mind. "Oh and before you decide to give me something, let me know." She said pointing to her neck.

"What?" he asked innocently. Reba just rolled her eyes and let him act like he didn't do anything wrong. Brock continued with the conversation. "What about Kyra and Jake?"

Reba nodded. "Jake I am not really that worried about, it's Kyra. You know how she can be." Brock nodded in agreement. "I am hoping she will be happy for us. She has been ok with us dating."

Brock smiled and pulled her as close as he possibly could. "I am sure…" he said into her ear. "That everything will turn out fine. Don't worry, now just relax." He said while trying to put his best moves on her.

Reba smiled and giggled a bit. "Brock, stop, the kids are right down stairs."

Brock frowned and looked at her. "When we were married before they used to be right down the hall and you didn't care." Reba nodded, smiled a moment, and then pulled him into a kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. They broke the kiss and quickly straightened themselves out. "Come in." said Reba in a slightly annoying voice.

Cheyenne walked in with her hand covering her eyes. "Everyone decent?"

Reba rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics. "I wouldn't say come in if we weren't Cheyenne, you can uncover your eyes now."

Cheyenne still hesitated and opened one eye before she smiled and sat at the end of the bed. "I hope you had a good sleep because we are going shopping today." She said excitedly.

Reba made a face and sighed. "Why?"

Cheyenne smiled even more and ignored her mother's face. "To go looking and hoping to maybe find a wedding dress silly!"

"Cheyenne I have a perfectly good dress in my closet."

Cheyenne gave her mother a look. "It's a pretty dress mom but I think you should get a different one. It's time for a new start; why not start with a new dress!"

Reba smirked. "You just want to go shopping don't you."

Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders and avoided looking into her mother's eyes. "Well, yeah but it would be nice to spend the day together. Oh! We could get Kyra and Elizabeth together; make it a girl's day! That would be awesome! Come on mom get up, were going shopping!"

Before Reba could stop her, Cheyenne left. Reba turned to Brock. "When did I agree to go shopping with her?"

Brock chuckled and shrugged. "You know Cheyenne." Reba smiled and nodded. "But she is right…" Brock began. Reba looked at him with surprise as Brock took her hand in to his. "You do deserve the best. That's why…" he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a gold master card and handed it to her. "I am giving you this. Go shopping and get a beautiful wedding dress."

Reba's eyes glistened a bit. He wasn't this generous when they first got married. "Brock…no…because knowing me I would want the most expensive and…"

"Take it!" Brock said with a smile pushing her hands away. "I want you to get the most expensive." Reba gave the beautiful smile that made Brock fall for her in the first place and she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She said getting up quickly and running towards the bathroom.

Brock chuckled. "What have I done?" he said to himself. He walked towards the bathroom. "You know if you can find a dress that's on sale that you like, it would be just fine too right?" he asked nervously.

Reba poked her head out of the bathroom and grinned. "Now that's the Brock Hart I know." She winked before disappearing back into the bathroom.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reba had gotten showered and dressed as quickly as possible. She was quite excited now at the prospect of shopping. It wasn't about buying the dress, that was nice and she was quite shocked when Brock had handed over his credit card, but it was more about being able to spend time with her daughters and granddaughter. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of a girl's day. She really couldn't wait to go shopping now. She had the prefect idea for a wedding dress, something simple. She wanted the dress to match the wedding.

She wasn't even sure, at first, if she wanted a wedding. She seriously considered her and Brock just going downtown in front of a judge and making it legal and they could go on as if nothing happened but she knew she really couldn't do that, especially with Henry, he was the product of why they divorced in the first place. That didn't make her not love the little boy any less. She thought it was kind of cute the way he thought she was his mother. She had spent a lot of time with him and once she and Brock remarry, he would be her son and that made her happy.

When Reba went downstairs she had forgotten that Kyra and Jake didn't even know that she and Brock were remarrying. Cheyenne and Van were happy but what about Kyra and Jake? Jake she wasn't so worried about, it was Kyra but they have been dating for a year, it's not like they couldn't have suspected that someday they would decide to marry again. They wouldn't date if they didn't think it wasn't going to go anywhere.

Reba paced nervously as she waited for her second child and son to come down the stairs. She had explained to them or yelled really for them to come downstairs, that she had something to tell them. She figured she would just blurt it out, wait to see how they react, and then respond to any negative feelings towards the upcoming wedding.

Kyra was the first to come down the stairs and she was followed shortly by Jake running in with his game boy. Reba gave them a happy smile, hoping her smiling might help in anyway. "Jake, put the game down." Jake made a face and put it down not far from where he sat. "Now...there is something I need to tell you two. It's very good news." Reba said excitedly.

Kyra had that face on where you could never tell what she was thinking. This scared Reba a bit. "You and dad are getting married?"

"No…wait…what?" asked Reba. How did Kyra know? "How did you know?" Kyra rolled her eyes and pointed to the shiny diamond on Reba's left hand. "Oh." She seemed to be forgetting about the ring and that it was really a dead giveaway. She stopped staring at her hand and turned to her children. She sighed as she saw Jake had gone back to his game. "Jake, how do you feel about all this?"

He just waved his hand and nodded, not even looking up from his game. "It's cool. Can I go now?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're hanging out with your dad and Henry today."

For the first time since Jake came down the stairs he showed a sign of any other life other then the game when his eyes widened and he smiled. "Cool." He then ran upstairs.

Reba smiled and then turned to her daughter who had a grim look on her face. "Kyra, honey, what do you think about all this?"

She didn't say anything except give her mother a look that Reba wasn't really sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. "Why?" Kyra said finally after a couple of minutes.

Reba was taken aback. She didn't really expect that come out of her daughter's mouth. "Why are we getting married?" Kyra nodded. "Well…" Reba sat down next to Kyra. "I love your father."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you two loved each other two years ago too but that didn't stop the fighting and the divorce. Why do you want to screw things up now? Everything is going great right now."

Reba took Kyra's hands into hers. "Kyra, we are not screwing things up by getting married again, were fixing things."

Reba could see Kyra getting angrier. "How is getting married fixing things? You guys can't just date? I was fine with that! Once you guys get married you will go back to the way things were before and then it's another divorce all over again!"

Tears started to form in Kyra's eyes and Reba's heart started to break. Kyra was always the one who didn't show her feelings to well; she was like Reba all right. Reba didn't ever really show her feelings. Brock always said she never shared, she sulked. Reba pulled her daughter into a hug. "Oh honey, that's not going to happen. We are making this work and I promise you we are not going to get another divorce. Your father and I love each other. This whole thing with Barbara Jean leaving has really opened your father's eyes; he has changed, a lot. We are not going to let anything like before happen again." She squeezed her tight a bit before adding, "Please say this little speech is working."

For the first time in a while Kyra chuckled and wiped the tears away that dared to escape her eyes. "Thanks mom. I just am really worried about you more than anything." Reba grinned and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Kyra's eyes bugged out and she started having a hard time breathing. "Too…much…love…mom." Kyra managed to get out.

Reba chuckled and let go. She stood up suddenly. She felt so much better now that all her kids were happy for her and she was ready to shop for a dress. "Let's go!" she said motioning to Kyra. Kyra gave her a questioning look. "Your father gave me his credit card to go shop for my wedding dress."

Kyra eyes shot up in surprise. "Really, he's letting you spend money?"

Reba laughed. "I know and it also looks like we are also going to lunch with this whole girl's day thing, courtesy of your father." Reba said as she flashed the gold card she still held in her hand.

Kyra stopped her mother, she was a bit confused. "What is this about a girl's day?"

"That was my idea." A voice said from the stairs. They turned to see Cheyenne walking down with all the stuff she would need for Elizabeth. Cheyenne smiled as she walked towards the door. "I thought it would be great to help mom pick out her dress and make sure she doesn't get anything too mothery."

Reba gave Cheyenne a look that was wondering what the heck she just said. "Too mothery? What does that mean?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "I just don't want you to get anything boring mom. I mean how many times can you get married?" Reba and Kyra rolled their eyes. "Let's go. What are we waiting for?" Cheyenne said jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

Reba smiled and looked around. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Cheyenne then chuckled nervously and ran upstairs to get her baby girl. Reba and Kyra smiled to each. "Do I have to go to this girl's day?"

Reba nodded and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Yes, we never get to spend any time with each other. This will be good for us. You can try on a dress to be my bridesmaid."

Kyra made a face. "Your not going to pick out some hideous purple big thing, are you?"

Reba laughed at her daughter's question. She understood her concerns though. Barbara Jean's bridesmaid dresses were hideous. At the thought of the woman's name made Reba want to track her down and hurt her for what she did to Brock and Henry. She tried getting rid of these thoughts from her head because it was all in the past now and Barbara Jean was never coming back. Reba turned to her youngest daughter and smiled while answering her question. "Don't worry honey. It will be nothing like that. I just want this to be a simple wedding, just a few friends and family, nothing major."

"Good." Kyra replied happily. She knew her mother was nothing like Barbara Jean but she still had concerns from the last wedding she was in. That purple dress was ugly, that's for sure.

Cheyenne finally came downstairs with Elizabeth in her arms and they were all finally ready to go. Reba, of course, drove and they stopped at a small boutique downtown that looked like it had pretty decent dresses. When they first walked in Cheyenne immediately went for the big puffy, fancy type dresses and Reba shook her head at every one of them. She already said on the way there she wanted something simple. Cheyenne never listened to her mother anyway. They were finally able to steer Cheyenne away from those dresses to the classier Reba like ones. Reba began to wonder who was really getting married here because Cheyenne kept turning down every single one Reba thought looked nice.

Reba held up a simple white elegant dress, it looked more of a summer dress than anything but it was exactly was Reba was looking for, no beads or shimmer stuff. She smiled and put it in Cheyenne's field of vision. Cheyenne made a face a shook her head. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Its way too simple, you need to have a little something to the dress."

Reba rolled her eyes and put the dress back. Reba was getting really frustrated. One caught Reba's eye and she didn't even show it to Cheyenne and Kyra before heading off to the dressing room.

Cheyenne held three dresses in her hand and turned to her mother. "Here mo…" But her mother was no where to be found. Cheyenne went towards the dressing rooms and called out for her mother. "Mom?" she asked to the last curtain covered dressing room.

"I'll be out in a minute Cheyenne." Reba said from inside.

Cheyenne ignored her mother and opened the curtain. Reba's eyes widened and quickly pulled the dress up the rest of the way. "Cheyenne!"

Cheyenne chuckled a bit. "Sorry mom. Here, I picked out three you need to try. What are you wearing?"

Reba smiled and stepped out of the room and to the mirror that let her see the whole dress. "I love this. What do you think?" she asked her daughters. The dress was satin chiffon with embroidery with metallic accents, crystal and pearl beading at the straps, it had halter straps, v-neck style; it hugged her body slightly and went straight to the floor with no poof to it at all. Cheyenne and Kyra made a face. She was surprised Kyra made a face. "What's wrong with it?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "It's nice but why something so simple? I just think we need a dress with a little something more. Go and try on those one's I handed to you when I walked in."

Reba went to the dressing room and stuck out her tongue before pulling the curtain back. She came out a few minutes later, shaking her head. "No."

Cheyenne smiled and giggled a bit. "Mom, it looks good!" It was a silk with metallic embroidery, crystal beading all the way through the dress, it was really tight all the way to the top of her thighs and the skirt puffed out in ruffles. It was a strapless dress and the top was a little tight and it accentuated her already blessed cleavage. Cheyenne couldn't stop giggling. It did look good but it was the top that was making her giggle. "I think dad would approve."

Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head, closing the curtain again. She definitely wasn't getting this dress. She changed again and this time the dress Cheyenne picked out wasn't that bad. Reba opened the curtain and went straight to the mirror. "I like this."

Kyra was shocked. "It look's beautiful Mom."

Reba turned a bit to see the back. The dress was a beautiful satin white dress, the straps hugged the shoulder, it had a slight scoop neck, it hugged the waist and moved away from the body with a slight poof to it with a small chapel train.

Cheyenne looked it over and it was quite beautiful but it was missing something. "It is beautiful but it's so plan Jane. Go and try the last one on. I really liked that one."

Reba turned to Cheyenne and sighed. "Why? This is almost exactly what I have been looking for."

Cheyenne shook her head and pushed her mother back towards the dressing room. "Almost isn't good enough when you're getting married. Try on the last dress and if it's a disaster than we will get this one."

Reba walked back into the dressing room coming out five minutes later in the, what she hoped was, the last dress. She walked to the mirror and all three of them were a lost for words. It was beautiful. It was a silk satin off white that hugged the waist, had a scoop neck, the straps hugged the shoulder and had rhinestones on the straps with crystal beading at the waist, and the skirt moved away from her lower body slightly ending with a small chapel train. It didn't give her any more cleavage than she already needed and it was just a gorgeous dress.

Reba of course had to have doubts. "I don't know."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Mom, it's beautiful and you look beautiful in it. This is your dress. Now go and change so we can pay for it!"

Reba was pushed once again into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. They paid for the dress, which was way more expensive than she wanted to pay but Cheyenne said Brock would forget about the price once he saw her in it.

They had stopped at a small café to have a late lunch and just talk. They talked about the wedding and how Reba wanted it done. She couldn't believe how excited her daughter was. She was glad of course but the way their first marriage ended, Reba expected tears or anger, maybe a little hate thrown in there.

After lunch Cheyenne dragged her mother to Victoria Secret to pick out something for the honeymoon. "Cheyenne, I don't need anything for the honeymoon."

Cheyenne smirked as she admired a short silk nightgown. "Go mom. Wearing nothing at all? Dad would approve."

Reba slapped her daughter on the arm and she dragged both of them out of there. Cheyenne pouted but Kyra was grateful. She didn't want to see what her mother would wear when she planned on seducing her father. That was just creepy on so many levels.

They arrived back home shortly after their visit to Victoria's secret to find Brock, Van, Jake, and Henry just chilling out in front of the TV. Reba rolled her eyes, knowing that's all they did today. Cheyenne and Kyra soon followed their mother inside.

Brock turned away from the TV and smiled. "Hey. I see you found your dress." He said pointing to the bag she was holding.

Reba nodded and smiled. She was glad that the bag was not see through. It would really suck if he would have seen her dress. She just kept smiling at him and walked up the stairs. Brock followed her, setting Henry next to Jake. Henry was so engrossed with the cartoon that was on now he didn't even notice his daddy leaving.

Brock walked into the bedroom just as Reba stuffed the dress in the back of the closet. She came out and smiled when she saw him sitting on her bed. "Can I see the dress?"

Reba shook her head. "Nope, not until the day of the wedding."

He frowned and pulled her into his lap. "Speaking of the wedding, what about the date? What day should we get married on?"

Reba shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. I was thinking soon. I don't want a big wedding so we don't really need to plan much. I don't want a lot of people there."

Brock nodded. "How does March 15th sound?"

Reba's eyes shot up. "March 15th? That's not even a month away."

"Too soon?" Brock asked smiling.

Reba was about to protest but the more she thought about it the more she liked having the wedding so soon. She doesn't know if she would be able to wait long. They could plan a nice wedding in three weeks. She turned her head and smiled. "March 15th it is."

Brock got excited and flipped her onto the bed, kissing her with all the passion he had in him. "I love you." She said between kisses.

Brock smiled down at his beautiful fiancée. "I love you too." He kissed her and then shot up towards the closet. "I want to see the dress."

Reba ran after him and stopped him before he could. "You can't. Now come on, you will see it soon." She moved her hands up his chest wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him, trying to distract him from wanting to see her dress.

Brock closed his eyes and groaned when he felt her kiss his neck. "This isn't fair you know." Reba gave him a deep chuckle and pushed him out of the closet and to the bed.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three weeks seemed to go by so fast for Reba. The day after she had gotten her dress, Cheyenne had dragged her to more places after work and on the weekends to plan every little detail. Reba had to but in a few times to explain to her overenthusiastic daughter she wanted to keep it simple. They were having it at their church. They only invited close family and a few friends and Reba felt a small reception at their house after the ceremony was fine. She had also figured a few flowers were only needed, no need to go all out for it. The planning of the wedding had been so frustrating though, not only having to keep explaining to Cheyenne she wanted to keep it simple but also the fact she had to work and in her spare time plane the wedding and not get to bed until eleven at night. Brock had told her to take a couple of days off and she did but it still didn't make her any less stressed. She did find in those two days to relax for about a minute. She took that spare moment and went shopping by herself for the wedding night. She couldn't wait to model for Brock what she had gotten.

The last week with planning the wedding was the hardest because not only did she have last minute details but Brock had moved all his and Henry's stuff back in. It was weird at first to see his clothes on his half of the closet again but she had gotten used to it and was happy to have him back in the house. Reba was so happy to see Henry move in and he seemed even happier child, if that was possible. Reba was so happy though when the last detail was finished and she could relax.

It was the night before her wedding she was truly relaxed. She had put Henry to bed, he was rooming with Jake, she had read him a story and she was so happy when she heard him say, 'Nigh mama.' She almost broke down there and if it wasn't Brock coming in to ask if she wanted to watch a movie she would have stayed there all night just to watch him sleep. She was sitting all comfortable and snuggling up to Brock on the couch and they were watching a movie. She had a glass of wine in one hand and Brock's hand in the other. She smiled and turned to him. "So…tomorrow." She said referring to their wedding.

He kissed her lightly and smiled. "Tomorrow."

Reba sighed in content and she felt being pulled even closer to his body. She was getting ready to fall asleep when she heard her daughter, "Mom! What is dad still doing here?"

Reba opened her eyes in anger being awakened and interrupted. "Didn't we all sit down and talk about your father living here now."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have seen each other today. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Now it was Reba's turn to roll her eyes. "Cheyenne that is ridiculous, there is nothing that will keep me from marrying your father tomorrow. Now go to bed, leave us be."

Cheyenne tapped her foot and looked at her watch, she gasped. "It's late; you have to get up tomorrow to get ready. It's time for bed!" Cheyenne pulled her mother up from the couch.

Reba didn't even have time to react before she was being pushed towards the stairs. "Cheyenne, I am not a child."

Brock smiled and turned off the TV, stretching he followed them to the stairs. "It is kind of late. We should go to bed, lots to do tomorrow."

Cheyenne stopped her father before he even got one foot on the stairs. "Where do you think your going?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy.

Brock looked confused for a second. "I'm going upstairs to bed."

Cheyenne crossed her arms and shook her head. "Nope, you get to sleep on the couch tonight."

"What?" Brock yelled.

Cheyenne smiled and nodded. "You can't sleep in the same bed as your fiancée. Now I will bring blankets down. I don't want to see you upstairs at all tonight."

Brock looked to Reba who was just standing there laughing. "Do something."

Reba shrugged and yawned a bit. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said with a wink.

Brock wanted to argue some more but he knew it was probably useless so he sighed and walked to the couch and flopped down. Cheyenne came down a few minutes later with blankets. He mumbled a thank you and closed his eyes pretending to try to sleep. He smiled and listened carefully for a good twenty minutes before quietly walking up the stairs.

He tried not making any noise as he went upstairs but it was hard. He finally made it though to their room and he got his hand on the door knob and was about to walk in when he heard a voice behind him. "What do you think your doing?"

He turned slowly to find his daughter and son-in-law glaring at him. "What? I was just going to check on your mother. I was going to see if she needed anything."

Cheyenne shook her head and pushed her father out of the way. "I'll see if she needs anything. You go back downstairs. I figured you would try something like this. Van will be staying outside her door tonight, so don't even try to come back."

Brock sighed and looked to Van for a second. He glared and pointed to the stairs. "You stay downstairs tonight Mr. H."

Brock really hated this but he just humored them and went back downstairs. He smiled as he put his hands behind his head, he couldn't sleep very much because he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. Reba was going to be his wife again and he was excited. He couldn't and wouldn't ever understand why Reba took him back, he had went over and over in his mind why she would even consider giving him a second chance but she did and he was thankful. He planned on letting her know that every day for the rest of his life. His eyes started getting heavy as he thought about after tomorrow and their start of their second chance at a life.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being awaken up by a redhead in a blue silk robe. He smiled through heavy eyes as he sat up a bit. "What are you doing down here?"

Reba smiled and moved his legs apart so she could sit between them and lean up against him. "I waited for you to come up to my room but you never showed." She said giving a pouting face.

Brock wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I almost made it but someone stopped me right outside your door."

Reba chuckled and snuggled closer in his embrace. "I figured that since when I opened my door I saw Van sleeping outside on the floor." Brock chuckled and they both went into silence. They were just so comfortable there on the couch together. Brock moved the blanket so it covered the both of them and they were soon asleep once more.

The next morning they were both awakened by a small boy jumping on the both of them. Reba's eyes shot opened to see Henry giggling as he sat on her stomach. Reba smiled a bit and sat up carefully as she took the little boy in her arms. "What are you doing?" she asked smiling.

"We got him up." A voice behind them said. They both turned to see Cheyenne and Van standing there with Elizabeth. Cheyenne was shaking her head in disappointment. "You couldn't even wait until the wedding night."

Reba rolled her eyes and yawned. She stood up and stretched, ready to start the lovely day. "We didn't do anything Cheyenne. We just..." Reba paused and looked at her daughter. "Why am I trying to explain myself to you? I am your mother. Now go upstairs and get ready. I'm going to start breakfast."

"No…" said Brock standing up from the couch after their little encounter. "You go upstairs, take a long bath and relax or something. I will make breakfast and I'll let you know when it's ready. No one will bother you today."

As Reba smiled as she was pushed towards the stairs. "You know spoiling me like this isn't good. I might get too used to it and take advantage."

Brock smirked and pulled her close, forgetting their kids were not that far away. "I might just like that." He said suggestively and kissed her on the lips.

"Ewww." Van and Cheyenne said together.

Reba laughed and walked up the stairs to enjoy the time she had to relax. She really loved Brock for this. She took his advice and took a nice long bath. The last three weeks may have been a nightmare but they seemed to go by so slow. She couldn't wait for this day to come and now it has. After the last two years everything has finally been coming together and going back to a somewhat normal life. Sure, she had been hurt but she was more worried about the kids with the divorce and everything. She was happy they didn't take Barbara Jean leaving too bad, she wasn't in their life that long to really make an impact on them and she was grateful for that. The kids seemed happy now. She only hoped nothing would ruin this day for her.

The morning went by so fast for her. Once she was out of her bath and dressed, Brock had come into the bedroom to tell her breakfast was ready and then there seemed to be so much to do before the ceremony. They were all running around ragged trying to find last minute items. Brock couldn't find his cuff links, one of Jake's shoes were missing, and Reba had tried to stop her daughter from doing the tradition of something old, new, borrowed, and blue. Reba eventually rolled her eyes and gave in. When it was time to leave for the church Reba and Brock had to be pulled away from each other and into different directions, Van and Cheyenne both agree they should at least not see each other anymore until the ceremony starts.

Reba was sitting down at a table in the bride's room at the church waiting patiently for the ceremony to start. She had too much time on her hands and she only had the attention span of a two year old, at least that's what her mother always said. Reba looked herself over in the mirror and decided she didn't look half bad with the dress they had picked. Her hair was curled and her simple vale was pinned to her head by a band of crystal beading and rhinestones. It took them forever to find a vale that matched her dress perfectly. Reba made sure it was secure in place. She smoothed out her dress and noticed her hands were shaking a bit. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It wasn't like this was her first wedding.

She closed her eyes trying to calm herself and then she heard a knock. "Come in." she said. Just as she looked in the mirror to check her make-up, the door opened and in stepped her father. Reba smiled at him through the mirror. It took a lot of convincing to her parents that she knew what she was doing and that Brock could be trusted. They almost didn't come to the wedding. Van was going to take her father's place in giving her away but they finally came around.

She turned away from the mirror to face him. "It's time to start. Are you ready carrot top?" Reba nodded and kept her mouth shut. She was so nervous that if she opened her mouth she might puke. Reba took her father's arm and they made their way out the door and to the doors that led to the sanctuary. They had just let Elizabeth and Henry through the doors as they were the flower girl and ring barrier. They were helped by Jake, who made sure rings weren't swallowed and they made it down the isle ok.

The doors were closed once again and Reba stood nervously at her father's side as she waited for the wedding march to start. "Not too late to back out." Her father said.

Reba rolled her eyes and looked to her father. "Daddy…"

He nodded. "I know, I know. You…" He got a sneer on his face as he said the next word. "Love him."

Reba smiled and kissed her dad's cheek. "Everything will be find dad. Brock has changed. You guys saw the way he was a few months ago when you visited."

He nodded and before adding, "I just want you to be happy carrot top."

"I am happy." She said. She then heard the wedding march being played and the doors opened. Brock was the first thing and only thing she saw as she walked down the isle with her father. She kept counting her steps, one in front of the other as she walked towards him. She was afraid she was going to fall. She tightened her grip on her dad just in case she did. Her dad must have felt her nervousness because he patted her hand lightly as they walked down together. Once she reached the front and Brock took her hand, her nervousness left her completely.

Meanwhile Brock could barely hear the preacher. He just couldn't stop staring at Reba. That's what all his eyes were focused on when she walked into the room. She was gorgeous. His breath had caught in his chest and his heart stopped when he saw her. He was ready to pinch himself and wake up from this dream. She must have noticed his staring because she looked to him for a moment, smiled, and winked. He smiled back and finally turned his attention to the preacher.

After they were named Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart…again, the family and all the guests headed to their house for a small reception. Reba had grabbed a glass of champagne and surveyed the area. Brock was dancing on the small dance floor they made with her mother, Van and Cheyenne were right next to them, Kyra was entertaining Henry and Elizabeth for the time being, and Jake was chasing one of his little smaller cousins around trying to get them to try the pate. Reba smiled to herself and couldn't believe she had thought something was going to ruin this day.

A couple of hours later Reba and Brock went upstairs to change out of their wedding clothes and into more comfortable clothing. They arrived at the top of the stairs and said their goodbyes to everyone as they made their way out the door. Reba kissed all of her children goodbye through a fresh load of tears, reminding them to be good and remind Van and Cheyenne to make sure everything was taken care of ok. "We will only be gone a few days." Brock said as they headed to the airport.

Reba shrugged and stayed silent until they sat down on the plane to Hawaii. Reba couldn't wait to get there. She would miss her kids but she was greatly thankful for the time away, even if it was only for five days because that was all Brock could really take off. Brock thought she would have been disappointed but she had understood. She even suggested to skipping the honeymoon but Reba rolled her eyes when Brock told her flat out no that they were not skipping the honeymoon. He said they barely got anytime by themselves as it is and Reba couldn't deny that was true.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a kiss on her neck. Reba turned sharply to glare at Brock. "Hey, there are other people on this plane." She whispered.

Brock smiled and shrugged while continuing. Reba bit her lip and tried to push him away but he held onto her tight. "What do you say…" he whispered in her ear. She giggled as his breath tickled her ear. "We go renew our mile high club membership."

Reba pulled away and looked at him shocked. "We are not young anymore Brock."

Brock just smiled. "You don't have to be young."

Reba smiled a bit and shook her head. "I don't think so and if I recall we almost got caught the last time." She whispered as she remembered when they were in there the last time someone had tried and almost opened the door to the bathroom.

Brock shrugged and turned in his seat. "Fine." He said. Reba sighed in relief and sat back thinking he had given up. She was finally relaxed against Brock's shoulder and sighed, it was then she felt a hand on her knee that was slowly making its way up her leg.

Reba tensed and turned to her husband. "Brock, stop it."

He smiled and continued on his quest. He knew he was getting to her because her breathing changed and she began to shift in her seat. He almost screamed out a yes when she moved his hand, gave him a small glare, and made her way to the small airplane bathroom in the back.

Reba and Brock arrived at their hotel some hours later, completely jet lagged and tired from the activities that took place on the plane. They set their luggage down and immediately collapsed on the bed. Reba cuddled up to Brock and sighed ready to get some sleep. Brock however had other plans she figured when his hands began to roam and he kissed his way down her neck. "Brock." She said smiling. "Don't you think we did enough of this on the plane?" He shook his head and continued on his quest. Reba pushed him away and sat up. Brock groaned in frustration. "Now don't worry. I'll be back. It will be worth the wait." She said picking up her suitcase. "Trust me." She winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

Brock laid there for a few minutes, sitting up on his elbows, waiting for Reba's return. Brock moved his elbows so he sat completely back on the bed and was becoming increasingly impatient. He sat up on his elbows again. "Re…ba…" he said stopping mid-sentence when he saw her come out of the bathroom. He stared at her as she walked his way with a smirk on her face. She stood right in front of him clad in a short black satin nightgown that was dangerously low cut, and had a corset-inspiring tie going all the way up her side, giving a peek of her curves.

Reba moved one knee to the bed and the other followed shortly as she straddled him. He was still in a bit of shock at her beauty but was brought out of it soon by her bringing his face to hers and giving him a passionate kiss. Brock immediately took over and rolled her on her back. He broke the kiss and took a moment to admire his wife. He smiled and she smiled back. "I love you and thank you very much for giving me a second chance."

Reba smiled and moved her hand to his cheek. "I love you too."

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Brock and Reba returned from their honeymoon, very happy to be home. The first thing Reba did was hug her two boys. She loved the idea that she had two sons now. She loved it when Henry came running to her when she opened the door yelling mama. She hugged him so tight and she knew that he was happy she was home. She knew all of her children were happy they were home but in a way they were also disappointed because Reba and Brock were still in honeymoon mode. Van ran out of the room one morning when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast to find Reba on Brock's lap in a passionate kiss. Brock and Reba could only chuckle about the incident and keep on with what they were doing.

Things were great when they returned home. It seemed their family was finally put back together. They were all finally happy with the way their lives turned out. Reba felt despite what Brock did, she wasn't sure if she would change anything because then they wouldn't have Henry in their lives and she was almost positive that she and Brock wouldn't have worked anything out. It a crazy thing, them getting a divorce had brought them closer together. Their family has never been normal that is for sure.

Reba awoke one beautiful morning with a strong arm around her waist. She smiled and turned to face her sleeping husband, her husband. It's been a little while since the wedding and she still giggles a bit at the thought that Brock was her husband again. It was like when they were first married twenty something years ago. She loved saying that Brock was her husband. She loved saying she was Mrs. Hart…again. She just laid there for a few more minutes, soaking in the pleasure of him in her…their bed again. She let her hands travel up his chest lightly and around his shoulders. This was an almost every day thing for her. She had to make sure he was here for real and he wasn't just a dream. She was always afraid she would awake alone again.

She didn't notice the grin that spread a crossed Brock's face as she continued on her quest of reassurance. "If you keep doing that, were going to be late for work."

Reba's head snapped up and she smiled as she found herself looking into Brock's beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning." She said cheerfully and she gave him a good morning kiss.

Brock's grin grew when she broke the kiss. "I really love the way you greet me in the morning." He pulled her body close to his and kissed her again. "A guy could get used to this." He said almost breathlessly. Reba gave him a deep sexy chuckle and that was all it took for Brock to roll her over and kiss her passionately.

Reba closed the door to her and Brock's room some time later as she rushed down the hall to Jake and Henry's room. She opened the door to see Jake already sitting up in bed yawning. "I was just about to get you up."

Jake groaned and threw his blanket back slowly trying to wake himself up. "I am glad we won't be late for school today. I don't know why you sleep so late Mom, I mean you and dad go to bed early every night."

Reba blushed a bit and thankful Jake didn't see it and didn't know the reason why they went to bed early or why they got up so late sometimes. She looked over and saw little Henry sitting up in his crib. (I don't know if he is too old for a crib. From my calculations he is almost two years of age. I don't think that's old enough for a big bed yet.) "Hey sweetie."

He had a big smile on his face and was holding out his arms. "Mama!" Reba smiled at Henry. He always seemed like such a perky baby.

She picked him up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He giggled at her kiss and then she wrinkled her nose when she sniffed the air. "Whoa." Reba said and walking to the changing table. (I am pretty sure two years old have diapers still. I think my niece did. Everyone potty trains at their own pace, right? Correct me please if I am wrong.)

After changing him, cleaning him up, and getting him ready for the day, Reba walked him downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else seemed to be. She smiled when she saw that Brock made breakfast. He had gotten into the habit lately of making breakfast for everyone while she got Henry ready. She always thought that was sweet of him. It just showed how much he has changed. She set Henry in his highchair and got his breakfast for him. She then let Van watch Henry while she walked over to the stove where Brock stood. She pulled him away from the stove and into a heated kiss.

Van saw this and got a disgusted look on his face. "Please, not in front of the babies." He said covering their eyes. "And me." He said trying to cover his own eyes as well. Reba just laughed and gave him one last kiss before taking a plate of eggs and toast from her husband. "You know…" Van said as Reba sat down next to him. "It's been three months since the wedding. The honeymoon is over. Quit trying to gross us out."

Reba rolled her eyes before replying. "Were married, it's what married people do."

Cheyenne, who was trying to feed Elizabeth, gave her a look. "Mom, I remember you telling me once that married people don't act like that and then you went on to say that we made you want to burn the couch."

Reba looked confused. "I don't remember that." Cheyenne just rolled her eyes and continued to feed her baby girl.

Reba loved it in the mornings during breakfast it was the only time the whole family was together for a meal and Reba cherished these times. During lunch of course everyone was at work or school and during dinner it was usually only her, Brock and the kids. Van and Cheyenne had classes late into the evening. They always had a lovely breakfast and then they were all off to work or school. Brock and Reba rode to the office together of course after they dropped Henry off at a local daycare center. Reba always enjoyed it when they went to work because it really was the only time that they could spend alone together, even if was only a few minutes between patients, it was better than at home when they usually had no time to spend alone because there was always homework to help with or dinner to fix.

Reba sighed as she put a patient's file back into its rightful place. The afternoon had been surprisingly quite slow for a week day afternoon. The morning of course was its usual hectic time. The waiting room was full of patients and children waiting for Brock to check out their teeth. Reba leaned on the counter, tapping a pencil waiting for someone to call or walk in. She did everything humanly possible to occupy her time and try to make it go by faster. She was jumping for joy when the big hand on the clock made its way to the twelve and the little hand made its way to the six. She was so happy it was time to go.

Brock showed his face a few minutes later after Reba did the normal closing down of everything. "Are you ready to go?" he asked with her purse and coat in his hand.

She smiled and took both things from him. "I have been ready to go since lunch."

Brock chuckled and they both walked out together, Brock locking the office door behind them. "I am really eager to get home and relax. The morning had been terrible and then this afternoon I had all that paperwork. I should have let you go home." He said thinking about it after a while. She really wasn't needed after lunch. All he had was paperwork that afternoon and one patient. Reba had come into his office for a few minutes to try to keep him company and he could tell she was bored. She always did have the attention span of a two year old, he thought, laughing to himself. He should have let her go home.

Reba shrugged and smiled. "It's ok. It's the only time we get to spend together."

Brock nodded in agreement as they made their way to the car. They were just about to hop in when they heard a voice behind them. "Brock?"

Reba and Brock turned and their smiles disappeared from their faces. Reba's blood ran cold and she gripped the handle of the door so tight her knuckles turned completely white. Her lips went into a thin angry line, nostrils flared, and she was ready to kill. "Barbara Jean." She said in the coldest voice she could possibly muster up. Reba couldn't believe that this woman was standing in front of her. The nerve of her thinking that she could just show up whenever and come back into their lives. She had a good sense to attack the woman. Reba didn't care if she was bigger or that she could probably crush her like a bug with one sweep of her hand. Reba just wanted this woman to feel pain, a lot of pain. "Go back wherever you came from." Reba said two moments later.

Barbara Jean had gotten a hurt look on her face and it occurred to Reba that she was still the same old clueless blonde that she was almost two years ago. She didn't understand that she couldn't just show up like this and think that everything was going to be all right and that it was ok. "Brock…"

"Go Barbara Jean." Reba said cutting her off. She didn't care what this woman had to say and she was sure Brock didn't care either. After what she did to Brock and Henry Reba had the right mind to hit her with the car.

Barbara Jean gave Reba a look before turning to Brock again. "Brock…can we please talk."

Brock who had stayed silent the whole time didn't know what to say. He was still a bit in shock that Barbara Jean was even standing in front of him. He wanted to say what Reba had said but he couldn't muster up the words. He didn't want to see her or talk to her. After what she did to him and Henry, he really didn't care what she had to say. He had just remarried Reba and they were finally on the right track. Everything was going good with his family and then she had the nerve to show her face around them again. "I really don't think we have anything to say to one another." He finally managed to get out.

Barbara Jean looked sad for a moment and then tried once more. "Please Brock. I really want to talk to you."

Brock smirked and shook his head. "I don't want to talk to you. Reba, get in the car. Let's go." Reba didn't object and they both hopped in the car and spend off, far away from Barbara Jean.

On the way home Reba's mind was doing cartwheels as she finally tried to process this. Barbara Jean was back in their life. She knew she wasn't going to go away. She seemed determined for one, even if the conversation was brief. Barbara Jean was not going to leave and Reba had no clue what she wanted to talk about. She hoped she didn't want Brock back or worse she hoped Brock didn't go along with it and want to leave again. She turned to her husband who seemed to be lost in thought. She could only wish she knew what he was thinking. What would happen once Barbara Jean did finally sit down and talk with Brock because that was the only way Barbara Jean was going to stay out of their lives. Reba swallowed the lump in her throat and she almost felt tears in her eyes as she thought of three years ago when she heard Brock had gotten her pregnant. It was like it was happening all over again. Brock hadn't said he was leaving her but who knows what's going to happen with Barbara Jean around again.

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It has been almost a week since Reba and Brock had seen Barbara Jean in the parking lot of Brock's dental office. Since then Reba has noticed the tension between her and her husband has been strong. They hardly spoke and when they did it was only in one word conversations. Reba was amazed at how one small brief visit from Barbara Jean could change everything. She wanted so badly to talk to him about what Barbara Jean coming back meant. She had tried so many times but she was afraid of what his answers would be or if it would end in a fight. She hated that the past days had been like when they were separated, nothing but tension and awkward conversations. Reba hated what they were going through. What had gone wrong? She could only imagine what Brock was going to do once Barbara Jean decided to show her face again. Would he leave her? Would he let Barbara Jean back in Henry's life? She didn't know if she could handle Brock leaving again. She couldn't deal with that. They had gone through so much when they separated the first time. They couldn't put their family through that again.

The children noticed the tension between their parents. They noticed the awkwardness between them the past few days and they could only wait patiently to see how this all ended. This was exactly what the kids had been dreading. The days had been exactly like three years ago. Breakfast time used to be the happiest time of the day because they were all together but now it consisted the clinking of plates. The kids hated it and wanted so badly to ask what went wrong but they knew better than to get into their parents business, at least some of them did. They only hoped that it didn't last very long.

Cheyenne wasn't about to stay out of it though. She wanted to know what made her parents go from so hot for each other and then…not. She knocked on her parent's bedroom door one morning before she headed to school. Her dad was downstairs and she knew her mother was still up here, trying to avoid him at all costs. "Mom?" she asked stepping into the room. She looked around and saw nothing. She was about to leave thinking maybe her mother did go downstairs when she heard something from the bathroom. She walked over and opened the door slowly. Her heart broke at the sight of her mother sitting on the edge of the tub, crying. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Reba looked up and tried to wipe the tears away. She put the best smile she could on for her daughter. "Nothing is wrong. Just go downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

Cheyenne shook her head and shut the door but not before stepping inside the bathroom. She wasn't going to leave her mother in this state and she was going to kick her dad's butt if he had anything to do with it. Cheyenne sat down next to her mother. "I know you told me to leave but all of us in this house know something is going on between you and dad. We are concerned it won't end well and I need to know. What is going on?"

Reba looked up in alarm. She didn't know what would happen with the whole Barbara Jean situation but she didn't think her kids noticed anything. Then again they really haven't been talking to each other or acting the way they used to act with each other. Now that she thought about it she was surprised really it took one of them this long to hold out on asking her or Brock what was going on. She guessed she didn't do as well a job as hiding that something was wrong as she thought she was. She tried to keep her kids from going through this again. She knew her daughter would never leave the bathroom unless she knew something and she really needed to talk about her concerns to someone. Cheyenne being the oldest would be more understanding but she also didn't want her daughter to jump to conclusions about what it means now that Barbara Jean was back in their lives.

Reba took a deep breath before she started to explain. "Barbara Jean is back."

Reba heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to her daughter whose eyes were as big as saucers. "What?" she said finally.

Reba nodded. "Yeah, about a week ago after work she just showed up right there in the parking lot wanting to talk with your father. He didn't though. He told her to go home and to leave us alone but…I don't think it's that simple. She is going to be back. I am just…afraid of what is going to happen when she comes back."

Cheyenne tried comforting her mother the best she could. "Mom, I have seen dad these past couple of years and he is completely different. He loves you and he would never do anything to ruin what you two have now. Barbara Jean coming back will be tough getting through but nothing will happen because dad is not that stupid ok."

Reba nodded and then finally got her daughter to leave by convincing her that she was fine. She loved Cheyenne and she appreciated her trying to help but if she wanted to be honest with herself she had to say that it didn't really help. She knew she should trust Brock and know that he would never do anything to ruin their marriage but she had trusted him the first time and look what happened. She also didn't know what Barbara Jean was capable of. She didn't know what she was here for. Reba was afraid she might try and take Henry away from them. Brock never mentioned how that worked out during their divorce. She knew Barbara Jean didn't want to be a mother but had she given up all her parental rights completely? Reba didn't know what to expect from this woman. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a chuckle as she washed her face. She looked terrible. After washing her face Reba decided she wasn't going to let this woman take the people that mattered to her the most. Cheyenne was right. There was no way this woman was going to ruin her family once again.

When Reba went downstairs the morning seemed better. Reba greeted everyone with a smile and gave Brock a small peck on the cheek. She noticed he seemed a bit surprised this morning when she kissed him. She took her breakfast from the counter and ate while slightly humming a tune. She felt so much better once she realized Cheyenne was right. There was no way he would ruin their marriage again and there was no way she was going to let Barbara Jean even try to ruin their lives again. She didn't fight for Brock the first time. She was going to fight now.

Everyone noticed her good mood. Brock even started being a little happier after the small kiss. Van eyed them both. "So…you two seem extra happy this morning." Reba and Brock both smiled at each other for the first time in almost a week. Van noticed and couldn't help but mumble, "Bow chi…" He didn't get to finish the sentence before Cheyenne smacked him in the head. She, however, was happy for her parents. She hoped it was her little talk she had this morning helped her mom.

After their breakfast and the dishes were rinsed and set in the dishwasher, everyone was getting ready to go. Cheyenne took Elizabeth and Henry to the daycare this morning as a favor for her mom and Van kissed Cheyenne and said goodbye to everyone as he headed to football practice. Jake and Kyra left for school. That left Reba and Brock alone in the house for a few minutes before they had to leave for work.

Reba was still in the kitchen when Brock came in. "Ready to go?" he asked. Reba nodded and made about half way to towards the door when she was pulled into a hug by Brock. "I am so sorry honey."

Reba smiled and held onto him with all her might. "I'm sorry too. That evening when Barbara Jean came back…it just made me crazy and I am just so afraid that…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Brock took Reba's face into his hands gently and looked straight into her eyes. "Nothing will separate us again. I am not dumb enough to do that a second time. Barbara Jean isn't worth loosing you over. I kicked myself for it the first time. I'll be damned if she ruins our family again."

Reba smiled then leaned in to kiss him. Brock turned that kiss into a passionate one. Reba responded with just as much passion when he kissed her. Reba felt herself being pushed to the table and she leaned against it as Brock pressed his body into hers. Reba groaned in the back of her throat and allowed Brock to remove her jacket and then make his way to remove her blouse. They both jumped when they were brought out of their passionate embrace by the clock in the living room that began to chime and indicate it was eight in the morning. Reba frowned and tried to push Brock away. "Brock…" she said with a giggle. She moaned and closed her eyes as she felt his lips make their way down her neck. "Brock…oh…Brock…we really need to…hmmm…go to work."

Brock groaned and pulled away only for a second. "We haven't been together in almost a week."

Reba shook her head and pushed him away again. "You have gone longer. There are people whose teeth you need to clean and fix. You can wait until tonight." She said with a wink and a smile. Brock smiled and shivered. He pulled her into his arms again but she quickly pushed away. "You…go cool off. I'll be waiting in the car."

Reba waited in the car for Brock while he cooled off and locked up the house. She smiled when he finally showed up. She took his hand and held it the whole way to work like she usually did before their little…couldn't really call it a fight but they weren't really speaking to each other. They walked in together, very happy that the whole week was finally behind them. Reba felt everything was going to be ok now. Nothing could shake her good mood.

The morning was fast pace as usually. There were children acting up, their parents trying to settle them down. After lunch it was then it started to slow down again. Reba thought she had a lot to do but once she finished her paper work she looked at the clock and noticed it was five o'clock. She groaned. She still had an hour to kill. She straightened up her desk but since it was already clean it only took up two minutes of her time. She sighed and decided to go see what Brock was up to.

She knocked softly on the door and walked in only after she heard the words 'Come in'. She smiled and sat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Are you bored?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Reba nodded. "I finished everything. I even tried straightening up but I already did that yesterday so that only had taken up two minutes of my time. What are you doing?" she asked leaning over the desk.

He smiled as he signed something and then closed the folder. "I was just finishing up some paper work and now it seems I have finished early too." He smiled and moved away from the desk and gestured for Reba to come over. She happily walked over and sat on his lap. She loved their little moments. She had missed them this past week. She snuggled close to him and allowed him to kiss her neck. She smiled and moved away slightly getting a frustrated groan from him.

He lifted her up and moved the papers on his desk as best he could. He set her on the desk and smiled at her. She smiled back knowing exactly what he wanted to do on this desk. It wasn't the most romantic place to make love but they haven't been together in almost a week and she must admit it was killing her too. He brought her into a passionate kiss and began to remove the smock she was wearing. He tossed it aside and was beginning to work on her blouse when they heard someone calling in the waiting room. Reba groaned again and tried to move. Brock shook his head and just continued to unbutton her blouse. "Just ignore them. They will go away." He said breathlessly.

Reba decided to actually go with Brock on this one and hoped they did go away. She moaned as Brock started down her neck. Brock moved as close as he could to her and just as things were really starting to heat up there was a knock at the office door. Reba stopped and quickly put her blouse back together. Brock groaned in frustration. "Just a minute." He said straightening the things on his desk. He tried calming himself as best he could. Reba straightened her clothes out and fixed her hair trying to make it like they weren't just doing what they were doing. "Come in." He finally said with him sitting at his desk and Reba in the chair in front of his desk again.

They both gripped the seat they were sitting in as the woman they both hated most in the world walk right through the door. Reba always knew that Barbara Jean would eventually come back and she always thought she would be prepared but at that moment she wasn't. All she could think of was telling the woman where she could go and how to get there. "Barbara Jean." That's all that came out of Reba at the moment.

To Reba she seemed kind of shy looking at that moment. She seemed a little hesitant to show her face and Reba could only think she should feel that way. After everything she has caused. "Brock…" she started to say and she looked up. She giggled that Barbara Jean giggle a bit and tried to make a joke. "I don't think that color of lipstick looks good on you." She said trying to lighten the situation but to Reba there was nothing this woman could say that would make this situation any better.

Brock grabbed a tissue and went over to the mirror. He would have laughed if it had been anyone else who pointed that out but this wasn't the time to act like everything was ok. He quickly got rid of Reba's lipstick markings and turned back to Barbara Jean. "What is it you need?"

She seemed tense a bit and she glanced over at Reba who was giving her an evil look ever since she walked into the room. "I was wondering if I could talk to you alone, please."

Brock hesitated to answer. His first thought was to say no but it was the way she said please that made him think maybe it would be a good idea to talk to her now rather than later and who knows what would happen if he waited. He figured she wanted to talk about Henry or their divorce. He hoped it was only about Henry and why she left. Personally he could care less what she had to say but he figured if he really wanted to get things out in the open and finally get rid of her for good he had to talk to her. He nodded and glanced at Reba who was still giving Barbara Jean a menacing look. "Reba, honey, can you wait in the waiting room?"

Reba's head snapped up and stared at Brock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was actually going to talk to this woman. After everything that she had done and even had the nerve to ask her to leave. "Brock…what…are you crazy!"

Brock sighed knowing he would here it from her after he talked to Barbara Jean. He knew her concerns but he really thought it would be best if he talked to Barbara Jean alone. There were a lot of things they had to work out. "Honey…please…just give us a few minutes alone."

Reba glared at Brock. "I'll be waiting at home. I'm taking the car. You can find your own way. We will talk about this later." After she had said that she walked towards the door. Barbara Jean moved away from the door and away from Reba. Reba didn't go straight for the door. She approached Barbara Jean and stood in front of her, glaring. "You say whatever it is you need to say and then you leave. You have caused enough damage. I will NOT…let you take my family away from me again. You got me." Barbara Jean nodded. She seemed a bit frightened and this satisfied Reba to no end. Reba slammed the door and then left the office.

As Reba was driving home she couldn't help but think she made a big mistake with leaving Brock alone with Barbara Jean. When she first hired Barbara Jean to take her place she thought she could trust Brock alone with her. She couldn't believe what had happened. She could understand if it was a playboy looking type but Barbara Jean was big and silly. She didn't understand the attraction. She thought about turning around and going back to the office, then she would throw the big and silly woman out on her big blonde butt. For some reason she didn't. She just kept on driving home.

Once she was home she couldn't help but suddenly become nervous and she felt sick to her stomach. She felt like puking and that's exactly what she did. After brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out, she started dinner. She needed to calm down. There was nothing to be nervous about. She could trust Brock but then again she did trust him when she first hired her. She began to become even more nervous as time ticked away. She cut the peppers she was using into small bits and pieces…she had to get new peppers. She was so nervous through dinner she couldn't even eat. She just couldn't stomach it. She was completely on edge. She tried keeping her mind off of Brock and went on through the evening like it was any regular evening at home. She cleaned the dishes, helped Jake with his homework, and made sure Henry went to sleep at a decent hour.

She finally had the living room all to herself. Everyone was upstairs either asleep or doing homework. She sat on the couch and watched as the time slowly ticked away, seven o' clock, eight o'clock, and nine o'clock. Reba was pacing the floor, she never paced. She bit her lip until it hurt. She was just so worried and she just had a feeling something was going to happen tonight. She just had a feeling. She stretched out on the couch and relaxed a bit by trying to watch the ten o' clock news. It didn't help because it only reminded her that it was ten o'clock in the evening and her husband STILL was not home. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door knob turn at ten thirty. She watched as the door opened and in walked Brock.

He shut the door. She watched as he hung up his coat. He turned and smiled at her slightly. "I thought you would be asleep by now." He said walking slowly towards her.

Reba didn't smile. "You would think." She said. She was tired, well not tired…completely exhausted. She was ready to go to sleep but she wanted to wait up for Brock. She wanted to see what excuse he would have. "How did you get home?"

Brock gestured a bit. "Barbara Jean gave me a ride."

Reba took an intake of breath. She didn't like the sound of that. "Really…" she said pausing a bit. "Being a married man you shouldn't be taking rides from other woman." She said as harshly as she could.

Brock sighed. "Reba…"

He didn't get anytime to finish because Reba cut him off. "What did you two talk about?" Reba asked a little afraid of hearing the answer.

Brock took a moment and gestured towards the couch. "Maybe you should sit down." Reba suddenly started to shake. She sat down as calmly as she could and she tried holding back the tears. Brock sat down next to her and set something down on the table. It was the first time she noticed the big official looking envelope on the table. Reba finally let a few tears fall as she felt her worst fear was coming true. "Now…honey…" he said taking her hands.

Reba pulled away and gestured to the envelope. "What's that?" she managed to get out.

Brock sighed as he knew this might be a little harder than he thought. "Well…" he said picking the envelope up. Reba held her breath. She couldn't believe what was happening. It seemed like it took him forever to take out those papers. Reba's mind was running like a hamster wheel and she didn't like it. Her heart was breaking and shattering into pieces. How could he do this to her? He took held the papers for a moment. "I had gone and gotten these the day after Barbara Jean showed up the night in the parking lot." He paused for a moment before talking again. "I think it's for the best." He said handing them over.

Reba held out a shaky hand and took them into hers. She closed her eyes and let her tears stain the page. She then opened them for her eyes to see what she feared the most and her breath caught in her chest as she looked at them.

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She couldn't believe this was happening. Was he serious? She didn't understand how he could just throw away everything they had, everything they had been through together, and all for Barbara Jean…again! Reba stared at the logo of the courthouse and gripped the paper so hard she received paper cuts on her palms. She threw the papers on the table and stood, giving Brock a menacing look. "I can't believe you would do this Brock! How can you ask for a divorce again and for what, for the same big blonde goofball?"

Brock sighed and picked up the papers again. "Reba…please…"

Reba grabbed the papers and tossed them to the ground, scattering them everywhere. Brock started to pick them up in a hurry. "What is it about me that makes you not want to stay with me? You're not doing this to our family again Brock. I won't sign any more papers. Whatever it is, we can work it out."

Brock stood with the papers in his hand. They were all put together nice and neat again. He smiled that she was willing to work on whatever it was they had going. "Reba, I really like the fact that you're willing to fight for me and seeing you getting all flustered and mad is actually quite cute but I just want you to sit down and read these papers for me first before you say anything else. You might agree with that…"

Reba grabbed the papers but she still didn't look at them. "Brock, I don't think another divorce is what this family needs and I don't care what it says on these papers."

Brock chuckled and pointed to them again. "Just read them…please." He added hoping she notice the sincerity in his voice. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch so she could read whatever it was Brock wanted her to know about the upcoming divorce, not that she was going to give him one. She started reading the paper and she suddenly felt very foolish. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she continued to read and Brock smiled as he took her hands once again. This time she didn't pull away. "I know you are already his mother because you practically raised him since he was a baby but I wanted to make it official so that nothing can come between you and that little boy."

Reba still couldn't say any words and she set the papers aside. She smiled as she wiped the tears away. "I feel stupid. I can't believe I actually thought you would want another divorce."

Brock shook his head and brought her closer to him kissing her lightly. "No way, I told you before that I would never let anything come between us again and I meant it."

Reba then looked straight into his eyes, suddenly realizing something. "Then why did it take so long with Barbara Jean. It took you over four hours to tell her to go home and never come back?"

Brock suddenly was feeling slightly nervous. He and Barbara Jean did talk but he didn't tell her to go home. There would too many things to discuss that couldn't be just left alone. "That's the thing. Barbara Jean and I had a long talk. We needed to work out all the details of what happened with us and what's going to happen in the future." He paused and looked at her. Reba folded her arms and stared Brock down. He didn't like it when she did that. It only made him more nervous. "I had to discuss those things with her. I couldn't just leave them there unsolved." Reba nodded, understanding more now. They had done that and it only made things worse, of course they still loved each other but she knew nothing like that would happen with Brock and Barbara Jean. "After talking about our marriage and trying to make sure we left on good terms, we went into the discussion of Henry." Reba held her breath for a moment but figured it must have ended well if she had the adoption papers here with her. "Now you will adopt Henry and you will be his mother, the only mother he will ever know but Barbara Jean..." He paused trying to prepare himself for her reaction. "She still wants to be apart of his life. She wants to see him once in a while and she understands that introducing herself as his mother, would be damaging and very confusing for him." He flinched as he waited for her reaction.

As Brock had said those words she couldn't believe he was actually considering letting that woman back into their lives after all the damage she has caused. Reba couldn't wrap her head around the words. "You actually think it would be a good idea to let that woman into our lives again!" she said in a very LOUD voice.

Brock scooted away for fear of being hit but he did honestly believe it was the best solution. "Yes I do. We already discussed it but I said that I have to check with you first. I feel that introducing her as a friend of the family would be best. She could see him anytime she wanted. Then after a long while if this situation works out, she could even baby sit sometimes and actually spend some real time with him." Reba was ready to protest but Brock cut her off. "Before you say anything I have to tell you that Barbara Jean has changed. She's grown up I should say. She has a steady, better job actually, now and she really wants to make this work. She really does understand that she has no say in how he is raised or in anything that happens with him. She says no matter how much it hurts she understands the conditions and will not violate anything because she really just wants to be able to see him. Watch him grow. As another mother you have to understand."

Reba was going to give a definite no but as Brock said being another mother she would understand that if someone else was raising her children she would still want to see them no matter what. She didn't like the idea of Barbara Jean being around Brock or even Henry but she had to give her at least a chance. She was always voicing that to her children people deserved a second chance and she gave one to Brock why not Barbara Jean. "If she…can prove that she can handle just being an aunt, sort of, to him. That she won't interfere and that she really has changed for the better than we can give it a shot…" Brock grinned and kissed Reba. "But…" Reba said breaking the kiss. "If she does anything that violates this deal we have or does anything that loses my trust of her again…the deal is off." Brock nodded and gave her thank you kiss.

Reba sighed and then grabbed the papers from the table. She gave Brock the biggest smile she could give and began to read where she left off. Everything that Brock had said was in those papers. He must have felt Barbara Jean would never be truly out of their lives either since he already had every condition in there. She made sure everything was in order and there were no loopholes. She looked down at the bottom and already saw that Barbara Jean and Brock's signature was already on there. She smiled and took a pen that suddenly appeared in her face. She signed her name on the empty dotted line.

Brock grinned as she set down the pen and he then pulled her into his arms. He kissed her temple and looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Reba motioned up. "Asleep." Brock grinned and Reba felt his kisses began right at her neck. She grinned and stood up getting a frown out of him. "Let's go upstairs and celebrate. You lock up and I'll be waiting." She winked and hurried up the stairs as she heard Brock run around to turn off everything and make sure the house was locked up.

After their 'celebrating', Reba and Brock snuggled together under the covers. Brock kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her close, laying his head in the crook of her neck. "Hmm…" Reba said as she snuggled closer herself.

Brock smiled. "I like that way you say Hmm."

"Hmm." She said again. Brock grinned and began to kiss his way down her neck and his hands roamed her nude body. "Brock…can we rest a while." No matter how much she really wanted to continue she was just completely tired. She had been so exhausted lately she didn't know how she was able to stay awake to see Brock.

Brock sighed and gave up. Reba turned on her side to face him and he smiled at her while caressing her face. "I thank you for not hitting me before I had the chance to explain." He said smiling.

Reba laughed. "I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't destroy what we have. A wonderful house, loving marriage, four great ki…" She stopped suddenly and Brock agreed as he took over talking. Reba didn't hear him really as he went on about how great their life was. She suddenly noticed that what she thought was a nervous sickness still hadn't gone away, even though there was nothing to be nervous about. She started putting things together…sickness…tired all the time.

She then started to laugh and grin widely. Brock noticed and looked at her funny. "What?" he asked

She was still smiling and bit her lip. "Well…I was just thinking. You do realize we will have two kids under the age of five, one teenager, one becoming a teenager shortly, and one child with a kid herself. We have a lot to deal with."

Brock smiled and nodded. "Yeah but we can deal with…" He stopped and he looked at her again. "Reba…what do you mean TWO kids under the age of five?"

Reba smiled. "Well…I was just thinking about the stuff I have been going through lately. I was thinking it was all stress but…"

Brock sat up straight and continued to stare at her in shock. "What are you saying? Are you pregnant?"

Reba sat up and shrugged. "I could be. I thought it was stress with the sickness and being tired but I certainly well could be pregnant."

Brock's grin grew and Reba almost screamed when he practically tackled her into a passionate kiss. "This is great." He said in between kisses.

Reba grinned and kissed him back with just as much passion. "You think we can handle it?" she asked with concern.

Brock chuckled. "I think after everything we have been through, we can handle anything. We can take care of five kids, a grandchild, and a goofy weird but loving son-in-law but right now…" he said letting his hands roam again. "I want to take care of something else." Reba chuckled deeply as she let him continue. He was right though. They had been through so much that she was sure they could take and handle anything life had to throw at them.

End of Chapter


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Reba breathed in and out as she sat in the hospital bed. This could not be happening! Why did God think she needed to grow through this again? She was so sure she and Brock were careful but as she felt another one come her doubt left. She had been in labor for almost fifteen hours. She really hoped this child wasn't going to be another Kyra. She couldn't handle another Kyra. Once the contraction past, she relaxed. She was alone for the time being. She forced her family out and downstairs to the cafeteria for something to eat. They had been there since eight in the morning. She wouldn't let them come in the middle of the night when the contractions started. They started at three in the morning and she was sure she was going to have the baby before they even got there but no, here she was, still waiting. They had no clue if the baby was a girl or boy. They didn't want to know.

The kids were sure shocked when they told them once they confirmed that Reba was pregnant. They went to the doctors the next morning and she was indeed pregnant. She was warned of course by the doctor to take it easy considering her age and the fact that he informed her she had high blood pressure. She was considered a high risk pregnancy and had to be seen every week just to make sure her and the baby were perfectly fine. They told the kids that same day during dinner. They were all shocked and happy except for Van. He was happy but not shocked. His exact response was, 'With all the bow chica bow bow going on. I am not surprised'. He earned a smack on the back of the head from his wife and his mother-in-law. Reba, despite being pregnant three other times, still was a little concerned with how she was going to take being pregnant again. She surprised herself by being happy. She wasn't as sick as she was with the other three and the only time the baby kicked was during the day so he or she didn't disturb her sleep. She was happy when she finally went into labor. It was still tough because it hurt like hell. She wanted to try and do it natural but now she wasn't so sure.

Barbara Jean was doing well with their deal. She stayed away except when she was invited over or she asked if she could come over. The first thing she said to Reba was thank you and of course she added a huge hug. She wouldn't be Barbara Jean if she didn't. She was still the same, big, goofy, and loud. Henry loved her. He would run to the door when she showed up yelling 'Barber G' because he couldn't say Barbara Jean yet. He still loved Reba more and as his mommy and Reba noticed how it killed Barbara Jean when Henry called her mommy but it was just the price she had to pay to be able to see him. What surprised Reba was that Barbara Jean said she wasn't surprised when Brock told her that Reba and him were remarried, she expected that it would happen sooner or later, she was just surprised it took them a year. She was also very happy for them and congratulated them on their new baby. Reba was happy things were working out with Barbara Jean. She was even starting to grow on Reba but it would be a long time before Reba could ever say she was a friend. The kids were skeptical about Barbara Jean coming back in their lives but they figured if their parents didn't think it was a good idea she wouldn't be there.

Reba breathed in and out again as she felt the contractions coming closer. She knew it couldn't be very long now. She wished that her family would get back soon. She really needed Brock here…so she could kill him for doing this to her. She thought her prayers were answered when the door opened but it was only the doctor. He smiled. "How are we doing here?"

Reba glared and shifted a bit knowing he had to check how far along she was. "We want to know where said husband is so we can shoot him."

The doctor chuckled. "You're family is waiting outside. I need to see how far along you are." The doctor checked her out and then smiled as he stood. "We are going to push on the next contraction. I think we should get your husband in here."

Reba sighed in relief that it was almost over. Brock walked in smiling and stood right by her side. "I'm here honey. Don't worry. I'll help you through this."

Reba glared at him. "You want to help me. Don't touch me again, that's how you can help me!" Brock chuckled but backed away so she couldn't hurt him. Reba felt another contraction and the doctor immediately went to aid her. "Brock if you don't hold my hand I will hurt you even more when this is over with!" Brock cringed and let her have his hand.

The doctor stood in front of her. "All right Mrs. Hart, we need you to push now."

Reba held her breath and pushed with all her might while squeezing Brock's hand. Brock managed to get his hand out of her grip and wanted to cry at his red hand. It felt like she was about to break it. He then remembered what he brought with him. "Here honey…" he said as she took a small break. He took something out of his back pocket and held it in front of her face. "Focus on this." It was a picture of them at their second wedding.

She glared and grabbed the copy out of his hand and crumpled it up in his face, tossing it a crossed the room. "That is the last thing I want to see!" All Brock could think of at that moment was that he was happy he brought a copy of that picture instead of the original. Another contraction hit her and she pushed again. "Brock I want a divorce!" she yelled.

She collapsed against him completely tired. "You don't want a divorce honey."

"Yes I do." She said in a small voice.

Brock kissed her head and chuckled. "No you don't. Besides I won't give you one. Now you're doing great, only a little bit more."

Reba felt like crying. "Then I changed my mind. I want drugs. Screw this natural stuff, only idiots do it this way."

Brock again tried not to laugh. "Honey, it's too late now come on. You're a strong woman. You can do this."

Reba shook her head. "No I can't. Will you take over for me?"

Brock chuckled again and let her hold his hand this time. "I promise you if I could I would but I can't."

The doctor interrupted them. "All right Mrs. Hart, one more push." Reba again pushed with all her might until she heard the cry of a small child and she collapsed in Brock's arms once again, now she could finally sleep. "It's a girl!" She heard the doctor say and she smiled, another baby girl.

They cleaned her up, measured, and weighed her then handed her over to Brock. Reba still had her eyes close and was ready to go into a deep sleep. "Honey, look." He knew she would want to see her baby before she fell asleep. Reba opened her eyes and she smiled as she saw her beautiful little baby snuggling and warm in her little pink blanket. She touched the small hand and kissed it before she fell right to sleep.

Reba awoke when she heard a baby cry later that night to be fed. Brock immediately awoke when he heard the baby cry and smiled when he saw Reba picking up the baby to feed her. "Hey." He said walking over to her. "You did great today."

She smiled as she got a real full look at her daughter. "Yeah…she is gorgeous." She touched the baby's head ever so gently and smiled when she saw a little bit of blonde hair on the head. She looked into the baby's eyes and saw her own. This child was truly a mixture of her and Brock. Something suddenly came to her mind. "Sweetie…" she said ever so sweetly to Brock. He smiled. She always did this after their children were born. She apologized. "I am sorry for everything I said but it will be a long while before you touch me again. At least until you get a vasectomy done." Brock began to protest. "Brock, there will be no discussing this. I am not going through this again, even if it is worth it in the end." He nodded. She smiled and looked down to her baby. "What should we name her?"

Brock shrugged. "We could look at the list." He said bringing out a piece of paper. They made a list of names, boys and girls to name their baby but they hadn't decided on anything yet. "Jennifer?" he asked starting to read off names. Reba shook her head. "Amanda?" She shook her head again. "Elisa?"

Reba perked up on that name. Brock liked it too. "Elisa Ann." Brock nodded and Reba handed her over to Brock so she could fix her hospital gown. She then immediately took her back. "I had gone right to sleep when she finally decided to show up. I didn't get to hold her." Brock kissed her head and his baby's head. He was so happy everything worked out. Their family was finally somewhat sort of normal now and he was completely content with everything he had. There was nothing he would ever do to change it. Brock sat back down in his chair beside the bed and he watched most of the night his two girls sleep.

The End


End file.
